Beautiful and the Werewolf
by cartoonman412
Summary: In order to save her parents, Nina Lopez takes their places as Miguel Rivera's prisoner. The Prisoner becomes a guest and the guest becomes her true love later on while Chase Young and Jack Spicer are looking for her.


==Cast of characters==

Belle: Nina Lopez ( _Ferdinand_ and _Ferdinand 2_ )

Maurice: Juan Lopez ( _Ferdinand_ and Ferdinand 2)

Extra with Juan: Judith Lopez (Ferdinand 2)

The Beast: Miguel's werewolf form

Adam: Miguel Rivera ( _Coco_ and _Coco 2_ )

The Old Beggar Woman: Selma Bouvier ( _The Simpsons_ franchise)

The Enchantress: Marge Simpson ( _The Simpsons_ franchise)

Lumiere: Sonic the Hedgehog ( _Sonic X_ )

Cogsworth: Knuckles the Echidna ( _Sonic X_ )

Fifi the Feather Duster: Amy Rose ( _Sonic X_ )

Mrs. Potts: Madame Foster ( _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ )

Chip: Billy ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ )

Dog Sultan/Footstool: Spiffy ( _Rugrats_ and _All Grown Up!)_

Gaston: Chase Young ( _Xiaolin Showdown_ and _Xiaolin Chronicles_ )

Lefou: Jack Spicer ( _Xiaolin Showdown_ and _Xiaolin Chronicles_ )

Monsieur D'Arque: Dr. Eggman ( _Sonic X_ )

The Bimbettes: The Chipettes ( _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ franchise)

The Cook/The Stove: Daffy Duck ( _Looney Tunes_ franchise)

The Baker: Stu Pickles ( _Rugrats_ and _All Grown Up!_ )

Philippe: Brianna (OC)

 **Chapter 1: Prologue/Miguel's werewolf transformation**

Once in a very big city town, a young boy lived in a sparkling mansion.

Although he had everything his heart desired, the young boy was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, 1 cold winter's night, an elderly beggar woman named Selma Bouvier came to the mansion and offered him 1 single tulip in return for shelter from the bitter cold weather. Repulsed by her old appearance, the young boy sneered at the gift and turned Selma away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true love is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, Selma's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Lois Griffin. The young boy tried to apologize, but it was way too late, for she had already seen that there was no true love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a werewolf, and placed a powerful curse on the mansion and all of those who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the werewolf concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside universe.

The tulip she had offered was truly an enchanted tulip, which would bloom 'til his 13th birthday bash.

'til then, if he could learn to love another, and earn her true love in return by the time the final tulip petal fell, then the curse would be broken.

However, if he didn't, he would be doomed to remain a werewolf for a very long time.

Just as the years passed, he fell right into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a werewolf.

 **Chapter 2:** _ **Miss Lopez**_

1 fine morning, in Cartoon Town, a young girl named Nina Lopez walked out right outta her farm house, and just as she went right across the bridge, she began singing to herself.

Nina: _**Cartoon Town, it's a lovely city**_

 _ **any day, just like the 1 before**_

 _ **Cartoon Town, full of lovely people**_

 _ **waking up to say**_

Everybody begins peeking from their houses to say….

Clay: "Good mornin'!"

Raimundo: "Good morning!"

Omi: "Good morning!"

Kimiko: "Good morning!"

Dojo: "Good morning!"

Nina: _**There goes the baker with his perfect tray like always**_

 _ **the same old cakes and muffins to sell**_

 _ **every single morning, just the same**_

 _ **since the morning that we came**_

 _ **to this very poor provincial town**_

Nina arrived at Stu's bakery and Stu greeted her, "Oh, Nina, good morning, Miss Lopez."

"Good morning, Mr. Pickles." Nina replied to him.

"Where are you off to?" he asked her.

"The book shop," Nina said to him. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and a giant and-"

But Stu wasn't really listening, just as he said, "Oh yeah, that's nice." Then he called out, "Drew, Chas, Howard, the baguettes, hurry up!"

Nina shrugged and walked off.

Zelda and Peach: _**look, there she goes**_

 _ **that young girl is strange, no question**_

 _ **dazed and distracted, can't you just tell?**_

Plucky: _**never part of any crowd**_

Hamton: _**'cause her head's up on some cloud**_

All citizens: _**no denying she's a peculiar young girl,**_

 _ **Miss Lopez**_

Just as they sang, Nina hitched a ride on a charter bus driven by Homer Simpson himself.

Homer: _**Hello**_

Marge: _**Good day**_

Homer: _**how is your family?**_

At the butcher shop…

Stan Smith: _**Hello**_

Peter: _**Good day**_

Bugs: _**How is yo' wife?**_

Bugs's jealous wife, Lola, stared at him in annoyance and whacked him 1 upside the head with a place mat.

Tina: _**I need 12 eggs**_

Mike: _**that's way too expensive**_

Nina: _**there's gotta be more than this provincial life**_

When the charter bus arrived at the book shop, Nina got off and entered it, greeted by Elmer Fudd.

"Oh, Nina, hewwo." Elmer said to her.

"Good morning, Elmer," Nina said to him. "I came to return the book I borrowed."

"You'we finished awweady?"

Nina began scanning the shelves, just as she said to him, "I couldn't even put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yestewday, I'm afwaid."

"That's alright," Nina said to him. "I'll borrow…" She found a book and took it off the shelf, as she said, "This 1."

"Dat 1," Elmer said to her. "but you've wead it twice!"

"Well, it's my most absolute favorite," Nina said to him. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magical spells, a young prince in disguise!"

"Weww, Nina," Elmer said to her, while giving the book to her, "if you wike it, den it's aww youws."

"But, Elmer-" Nina said to him.

"I insist." Elmer said to her.

"Thanks a bunch." Nina said to him as she left the shop and passed Bob, Larry, Jimmy and Jerry. "Thanks a lot!"

Bob, Larry, Jimmy and Jerry: _**look there she goes**_

 _ **that young girl is so peculiar**_

 _ **I wonder if she's feeling well**_

Young women: _**with a very dreamy far-off look**_

Young men: _**and her nose got stuck in a book**_

All Citizens: _**what a puzzle to the rest of us is Miss Lopez**_

Nina sat on the edge of a fountain, surrounded by some rabbits and reading through her book.

Nina: _**wow, isn't this amazing?**_

 _ **it's my most favorite part 'cause you'll see**_

She showed 1 of the rabbits a page with an illustrated picture on it.

Nina: _**here's where she 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **meets Prince Charming**_

 _ **but she doesn't discover that it's him**_ _ **'til Chapter 3**_

Suddenly, the rabbits left just as a farmer led them off.

Just as Nina walked off and continued reading her book, she passed Sally and Bunnie's shop.

Sally: _**now it's no wonder that her name means beautiful**_

 _ **her looks have got no fez**_

Bunnie: _**but behind that fair facade**_

 _ **I'm afraid she's rather strange**_

 _ **very different from the rest of us**_

All citizens: _**she's nothing like the rest of us**_

 _ **yes, different from the rest of us is Miss Lopez**_

Right above the village, a flock of geese were flying and suddenly, 1 of them was shot and fell to the ground.

Down below, Jack Spicer exclaimed to himself, "I got it, I finally got it!" just as he ran over and opened a sack for the goose to fall right into it.

But unfortunately, he was a little off on where the goose had landed, so it landed right behind him.

"Oh well." Jack Spicer shrugged, right before he put the now deceased goose in the sack and said to Chase Young, "Wow, you didn't miss 1 single shot, Chase Young, you're the greatest hunter in the universe."

Chase Young blew the smoke away from a laser gun he was holding and said just as he came out, "I know that."

"No werewolf alive stands a chance against you," Jack Spicer said to him. "not to mention any young girl for that matter."

"It's true, Jack Spicer," Chase Young said to him. "and just as a matter of fact, I got my heart set on that 1."

On 'that 1,' he gestured over to Nina, who was standing right at a grocery stand.

"You mean the farmer and inventor's daughter?" asked Jack Spicer to Chase Young.

"She's the only 1," Chase Young said to him. "The lucky young girl I'm gonna date."

"B-But she's-" Jack Spicer began.

"The most beautiful young girl in town." Chase Young interjected.

"Well, yeah, right, I know, but-" Jack Spicer began, only to yelp in pain just as Chase Young's laser gun hit him directly in the face.

"And that makes her the best 1," Chase continued. "And don't I deserve the best 1?"

"Well, yeah, right, of course you do," Jack Spicer said to him, "but what I mean to say is-"

Then Chase Young began singing to himself.

Chase Young: _**right from the minute**_

 _ **when I 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **met her and saw her**_

 _ **I said she's beautiful in a gez**_

Jack Spicer smirked just as he looked at his reflection in a mirror, while failing to notice Nina passing by him.

 _ **in this town, there's only she**_

 _ **who is very brave like me**_

 _ **so I'm making plans to woo her and she will be my date**_

Noticing Nina had left and was walking into the crowd, Chase Young immediately began following her and passed 3 young chipmunk girls named Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: _**look there he goes**_

 _ **isn't he so dreamy**_

 _ **Mr. Chase Young**_

 _ **oh he's so cute**_

 _ **be still my heart**_

 _ **I'm hardly breathing**_

 _ **he's such a dark brave and handsome brute**_

Just as Chase Young tried getting to Nina right through the crowd, Nina easily walked right through.

Cartoon Town Citizens: _**hi there**_

 _ **pardon me**_

 _ **good day**_

 _ **good morning**_

 _ **you call this turkey bacon?**_

 _ **what lovely blueberries**_

 _ **some cheesecake**_

 _ **13 yards**_

 _ **1 pound**_

 _ **I'll get the knife**_

Chase Young: _**excuse me**_

 _ **just let me through**_

Cartoon Town citizens: _**these breadsticks**_

 _ **these fish sticks**_

 _ **it's stale**_

 _ **they smell**_

 _ **Madame is mistaken**_

Nina: _**there's gotta be more than this provincial life**_

Chase Young: _**watch this**_

 _ **I'm gonna make Amy my date and future wife**_

However, the Cartoon Town citizens bunched up again, blocking Chase Young from Nina's view. He struggled to find some ways to Nina, right before he climbed up onto the roof a nearby house.

Cartoon Town citizens: _**look there she goes**_

 _ **that young girl is strange but special**_

 _ **a most peculiar young girl**_

 _ **it's a pity and a sin**_

 _ **she doesn't really fit in**_

 _ **she really is a crazy girl**_

 _ **a beautiful but crazy girl**_

 _ **she really is a crazy girl**_

 _ **Miss Lopez**_

 _ **good morning**_

 _ **hello**_

 _ **good morning, hello, good morning**_.

When Nina had reached the edge of Cartoon Town, she stopped and looked back, but the Cartoon Town citizens went back to their houses and apartments and Nina went back to her chapter book. Just then, Chase Young showed up right in front of her.

"Hi there, Nina." he said to her.

"Hi there, Chase Young." Nina replied to him right before Chase Young took the chapter book from her, much to her annoyance. "Chase Young, can I have my chapter book, please?"

"How can you possibly read this?" Chase Young said to her while looking through Nina's chapter book. "There's no pictures in it."

"Well, Chase Young, there's a little bit of something most people or critters use called imagination." Nina replied to him.

Chase Young tossed the chapter book aside and it landed right in the mud.

"Nina," he said to her. "it's about time you got your head outta those chapter books and began paying attention to more important things-" here, he gave her a flashy smiling face. "like me." Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor sighed romantically. Nina knelt right down and began cleaning her chapter book up, just as Chase Young said to her, "The entire town's talking about it, it's just not right for a young girl or woman to read all the time, very soon, she gets ideas and she begins thinking."

"Chase Young," Nina said to him, when she had finished cleaning her chapter book up and got up, "you're positively primeval."

"Why thanks, Nina," Chase Young said to her while putting his right hand around her right shoulder. "How 'bout we walk right down to the tavern and have a good look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time." Nina suggested just as Chase Young led her away.

"What's the matter with her?" Eleanor said to them.

"She's crazy." Brittany said to them.

"He's gorgeous." Jeanette said to them.

Nina broke away from Chase Young and said to him, "Please, Chase Young, I can't, I gotta get back home and help my mother and father, goodbye."

Jack Spicer, who had caught up to Chase Young, burst into laughter and said to him, "Those crazy married people, they need all of the help they can get!"

Jack Spicer and Chase Young laughed 'til Nina said angrily to them, "Don't talk about my mother and father that way."

"Yeah right," Chase Young snapped at Jack Spicer, taking Nina's side. "don't talk about her mother and father that way!" right before he conked Jack Spicer on the head.

"My mother and father aren't crazy," Nina said to them. "they're geniuses."

No sooner had she said that, a great big explosion occurred at the Lopez family's farm house and Nina raced right back to the farm house, just as Chase Young and Jack Spicer laughed and Chase Young smacked Jack Spicer right on the back, which was causing him to fall right over.

When Nina arrived at home, she opened the cellar and cringed just as smoke poured out. In the basement, a young man named Juan was stuck in a barrel, right before he hopped around, releasing himself from the barrel. His wife, Judith had just finished doing the laundry. Near him was a weird contraption.

Nina coughed a bit just as she said to her parents, "Mom? Dad?"

"Now how did that happen?" Juan asked himself.

Judith: "doggone it."

Judith pulled the barrel right off Juan's waist.

"Are you alright, Mom and Dad?" Nina asked them.

"We're about ready to give up on this hunk of junk." Juan said to himself while giving the machine a good kick.

"You always say that." Nina said to them.

"We mean it this time," Judith said to her. "we'll never get this crazy contraption to work!"

"Of course you will," Nina said to them. "and you'll win 1st prize at the Cartoon Town fair tomorrow morning." But Juan and Judith refused to listen 'til Nina put in "Not to mention become the most popular inventor."

"You really believe that?" asked Juan.

"I always have." Nina replied to them."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Juan said. "we'll have this thing fixed in the nick of time," He slid right under the machine and said to Nina, "hand me that dog-legged clincher there…" Nina handed the tool right over to Juan, who then asked Nina, "So, Nina, did you have a super good time in Cartoon Town this morning?"

"I got a new chapter book." Nina said to them right before she asked them, "Mom? Dad? do you think I'm crazy?"

That caught Juan and Judith's attention, just as Judith said to her, "Our daughter? crazy? where would you get such an idea like that?"

"Well, Mom and Dad, I don't know," Nina replied to them. "It's just that I'm not sure if I fit in here, there's nobody I can really speak to."

"What about Chase Young? Juan asked. "he's a brave young man."

"Oh he's brave alright," Nina said to him. "not to mention rude, evil and tough and…oh, Mom and Dad, I just don't think he's the right 1 for me."

"Well don't worry about it," Judith said to her. "This invention's gonna be the beginning of a new life for all of us." He then came right out from under the machine just as he said to her, "I think that's done it, now, let's give it a go."

He started the machine right up and it functioned to life, making Juan and Judith plug their ears just as Nina braced herself and Juan put a helmet on his head, but the machine went smoothly and chopped a block of wood, flinging it right onto a pile of firewood.

"It works!" Nina said to him.

"It does?" Judith said to her with a completely surprised look on her face. Juan dodged a flying log and said to her, "it does!"

"You did it, Mom and Dad!" Nina said to him. "you really did it!"

"Hitch up Brianna, Nina," Juan said to her. "Your mother and I are off to the Cartoon Town Fair!"

But then, a log flew towards them, bonking Juan on the head and knocking him out.

A while later, Nina saw Juan and Judith going off just as they waved to her and Nina said to them, "Goodbye, Mom and Dad, good luck!"

"Goodbye, Nina!" Juan called out to her, just as they rode off on Brianna, who was hitched to the wagon carrying the machine. "Take good care while we're gone out!"

What Juan and Judith didn't know was that their plans were about to take a complete 180...

CartoonMan412: Here's the next chapter where we meet Miguel in his werewolf form.

 **Chapter 3: Juan and Judith finds the mansion**

Later on, night had fallen and Juan, Judith and Brianna hadn't arrived at the Cartoon Town fair. The 3 of them were now wandering through a dark, murky glen. Brianna was nervously taking in her surroundings.

Juan and Judith were busy examining their map, just as Judith said to Brianna, "We should be there by now, Brianna, maybe, we missed 1 turn, I knew I should've taken that left turn at…" But then, they and Brianna stopped at a fork in the road, just as Juan said to her, "Wait just 1 minute," and looked right at the signs that read west and east. Brianna just stared at the sign and was about to turn left 'til Juan stopped her and pointed her in another direction saying to her, "Let's go this way, Brianna."

Brianna frowned at Juan and Judith, but she did a double take just as she looked at the road that Juan and Judith wanted to go down. It was dark, foggy, and spooky as well as overgrown. The other road, however, looked very pleasant and more inviting than the other path.

No thanks, thought Brianna, just as she turned right in the direction of the better road. I'll take my chances going this way.

But Juan and Judith turned her down the dark and spooky path and said to her, "Come on, Brianna, it's only a shortcut, we'll be there in the nick of time."

Brianna reluctantly went down the path. Just as she did, she nervously looked up at the evening skies and watched just as 2 dark clouds shaped like very creepy hands seemed to cover up the full moon while a real big breeze blew right through the trees with some leaves. Suddenly on a nearby hilltop, something rushed by and Brianna looked terrified just as she heard a howling sound.

"This can't be right," Judith said to Brianna while examining the map. "Where have you taken us, Brianna?"

Brianna stared at them in annoyance just as if to say, "Where have I taken us? you were the 1 who insisted on going this way."

Juan began backing the cart away just as he said to Brianna, "We'd better turn around." Juan, Judith and Brianna heard more howling sounds, terrifying Brianna even more and making her back up faster than she could.

"Whoa, Brianna. Easy there!" But Brianna backed up into a big tree, causing a swarm of Zubats to fly right out, freaking out Brianna even more, just as she began running around just as fast as she could, 'til he almost ran over the edge of a cliff. "Back up, Brianna," Judith said to her. Brianna backed off the edge. "that's it, good girl!"

But then, more howling sounds were heard and Brianna fearfully reared, throwing Juan and Judith off of her. The terrified horse galloped right off into the night with the cart still hooked to her.

When Juan and Judith had recovered, Judith called out, "Brianna?" But there was no answer.

Juan and Judith nervously got up, but then they heard snarling. They looked up and saw a trio of Wolfos, right before they ran right off with the Wolfos in close pursuit. Just as they ran around, they misplaced 1 step and stumbled right down a hilltop right before they landed right at a pair of iron gates. The Wolfos approached and Juan and Judith frantically began trying to open the gates.

"Help us! is somebody there?" Juan exclaimed to the entire universe.

Suddenly the gates opened on their own and he fell right through. When he was through, he slammed the gate shut with his right foot, causing the Wolfos to slam right into it. Juan and Judith tried crawling away, but he yelped in alarm just as a Wolfos grabbed their feet, 'til Juan and Judith got away, causing Juan and Judith's caps to fall right off in the process. When they got away, they looked right up and gasped in shock when they saw a big dark mansion right before them. A rainstorm began just as Juan and Judith ran right to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Juan and Judith walked right inside.

"Hola?" Juan called out. "anybody in here?"

"Those poor young people," a male voice whispered to the other mansion servant. "they must've lost their way in the forest."

"Stay silent," another male voice whispered to the other mansion servant. "maybe they'll go away."

"Is somebody there?" Judith called out.

In the mansion, the owner of the 1st voice that had whispered was a green echidna with bright magenta eyes and the owner of the 2nd voice was a purple super fast hedgehog.

"Not 1 word outta you, Sonic," the green echidna said to him. "Not 1 single word."

"We don't mean to intrude," Juan said, "but we lost our horse and we need a good place to stay for the entire night."

"Come on, Knuckles," the purple super fast hedgehog, now known as Sonic, whispered to the green echidna now known as Knuckles. "Have a heart for once in your entire life."

Knuckles shushed him and covered his mouth, but Sonic set an orange, yellow and red fire ball with his red chaos emerald causing Knuckles to yelp in pain.

Sonic came right over to Juan and Judith, just as he said to them, "Of course you can both stay here!"

"Who just said that?" Judith asked the mansion servants just as she and Juan looked around.

"Over here." Sonic said to him right before he tapped on Juan's right shoulder. Juan looked around and Sonic greeted him, "Hi there."

"Oh!" Juan gasped in surprise, just as he and Judith jumped right back, surprised that the purple super fast hedgehog had spoken. "Super incredible!"

"Well now you've done it, Sonic," Knuckles said to him, just as he walked right over. "Splendid, just splendid."

Knuckles yelped just as Judith picked him up.

"How is this thing accomplished?" Judith asked just as she examined Knuckles's digital watch.

"Put my digital watch down!" Knuckles said to her indignantly. "At once!"

"We beg your pardon," Judith apologized to him, "it's just that we've never seen a digital watch that-" Suddenly, Juan and Judith sneezed right in Knuckles's face and Knuckles wiped his face right off.

"You're soaked to the bone," Sonic said to Juan and Judith. "Come on, warm yourselves by the fireplace."

Sonic began leading Juan and Judith right towards the den and Knuckles frantically followed by saying to him, "No, no, no, no, no, do you even know what the boss would do if he finds you here?" What Sonic, Judith, Juan and Knuckles failed to realize was that a dark silhouette was watching from a walkway, right before it sped off. "I demand that you stop right there!" Knuckles exclaimed to them while tugging on a certain critter's right leg, but lost his grasp and tumbled right down the three stair steps. When he recovered, he gasped in alarm when he saw Sonic guiding Juan and Judith right over to a real big armchair right near the fireplace. "Oh dear," he said to himself. "Not the boss's armchair!" Suddenly, a footstool named Spiffy, who was originally a puppy dog, excitingly rushed right past Knuckles, who said to himself, "I'm not seeing this, tell me I'm not seeing this!"

Spiffy/The footstool came right up to Juan and Judith.

"Well hello there, Spiffy." Juan said to him right before Spiffy then propped himself up underneath Juan and Judith's feet.

A walking stick named Slim wrapped a quilt around Juan and Judith who said to himself, "What good service!"

"Alright that does it," Knuckles said to them. "I'm in charge here and-"

Knuckles got run over by a teacart with a talking teapot and teacup named Madame Foster and Billy on it.

"How would you like some honey milk tea? asked Madame Foster. "It'll warm you up in the nick of time."

Madame Foster poured some honey milk tea right into Billy, and Knuckles, despite being facedown, said to them, "No way! no honey milk tea, no honey milk tea."

"Oh, hi there." Judith said to Billy.

Suddenly the door to the den slammed open and a big strong breeze blew right into the entire room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. Sonic turned in fear while Knuckles dove right for cover underneath a carpet and Madame Foster began shivering. Billy immediately hid right behind Madame Foster.

"Here comes trouble right now…" he said to them.

Juan and Judith trembled in fear, just as a silhouette suddenly loomed right over the entire room. Do you remember the werewolf we mentioned in the prologue? that's him right now. The werewolf entered the room with a silent snarl, just as Juan and Judith continued trembling in fear.

"There's a stranger in here." the werewolf said to himself.

"Boss," Sonic said to him. "allow me to explain, they were lost in the forest and they were very cold and wet-"

Unfortunately, Sonic was cut short by the loud snarl of the werewolf.

Meanwhile, Knuckles nervously poked his head right outta the carpet and said to the werewolf, "Boss, I'd like to take this minute to say, I was against this from the beginning, I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? no, no, no, no, no."

The werewolf snarled again making Knuckles cringe in fear and dive right back for cover underneath the carpet. Knuckles nervously glanced right over to his left side, then to his right side, only to see the werewolf staring at him. Juan and Judith yelped in fear and jumped right outta the armchair.

"Who are you?" the werewolf demanded to them. "and what are you doing here?"

"We were lost in the forest and-" Juan began nervously.

"You're not welcome here."

"We're terribly sorry." Judith said to the werewolf in fear.

"What are you staring at?"

"N-N-Nothing, really." Juan said to the werewolf in fear.

"So you came to stare at the werewolf, did you?"

Juan and Judith frantically tried running away, only to be blocked by the werewolf.

"Please, we don't mean any harm," Judith said to the werewolf, just as they nervously backed away. "we just needed a good place to stay for the entire night."

"I'll give you 1 place to stay for the entire night." the werewolf snarled just as he grabbed Juan and Judith and dragged him away while Sonic, Knuckles, Madame Foster and Billy could only watch, right before the werewolf closed the door, plunging the entire room into darkness.

CartoonMan412: Here's the next chapter with another song and Chase Young and Jack Spicer in it.

 **Chapter 4: A date rejected**

The very next morning back at Cartoon City, both Chase Young and Jack Spicer were peeking right through a shrub at the Lopez family's farm house.

"Oh boy," Jack Spicer said to Chase Young. "Nina's gonna be in for the big surprise of her entire life, right, Chase Young?"

"Yes, Jack Spicer," Chase Young said to him. "This is her lucky day."

Chase Young stepped away from the shrub, letting go of a tree branch, which smacked Jack Spicer right in the face.

Chase Young walked right over to a glen just outta sight of the Lopez family's farm house, just before he cleared his throat and said to them, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my dance off party, but 1st, I'd better go in there and…find the young girl."

The Cartoon Town citizens laughed, but Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, on the other hand, were silently weeping their eyes out.

"Now, Jack Spicer," Chase Young said to him. "when Nina and I come right out that door-"

"Hey, I know," Jack Spicer said to him, excitedly. "I'll strike up the band."

He turned and began directing the entire band in 'Hey Pachuco,' 'til Chase Young slammed a tuba right over Jack Spicer's head and said to him, "Not yet."

"Sorry 'bout that." Jack Spicer said to him from inside of the instrument.

In the apartment, Nina was reading her chapter book when she heard a knock at the door. She put her chapter book down and walked right to the door, just as she pulled right down a viewing device. Right through it, she saw Chase Young standing out there. She groaned in annoyance just as she pushed the device back up.

Nina opened the door.

"Chase Young," Nina said to him just as the Heylin Warrior came inside. "what a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though?" Chase Young said to her. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Nina, there's not 1 young girl in this town who would love to be in your sneakers. And just as a matter of fact, this is the day-" He paused right in front of a mirror to lick his teeth clean, right before he continued, "And just as a matter of fact, this is the day your dream visions come true."

"What do you know about my dream visions, Chase Young?" Nina asked him.

"Plenty of them," Chase Young said to her. "Now picture this." He sat right down at the table, propping his feet right up on the table right on Nina's chapter book. "1 rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fireplace, and my 1 true love massaging my feet." Nina looked anything but enthusiastic just as Chase Young continued, "While the young ones play with the dogs and cats." He got up right next to her face while saying, "We'll have 6 or 7 of them."

"Dogs and cats?"

"No, Nina," Chase Young said to her. "Strapping boys and men, like me."

"Well imagine that." Nina said to herself right after she cleaned her chapter book up, put a book mark in it, and put it on the bookshelf.

Chase Young followed her right over to the bookshelf and asked her, "And do you know who that 1 true love will be?"

"Let me think for 1 minute." Nina said to him.

"It's you." Chase Young said to her.

Nina backed towards the door just as she said to him, "Chase Young, I'm nearly speechless." Chase Young shoved aside a chair just as Nina put in, "I really don't know what to say about it."

"Say you'll date me." Chase Young said to her while trapping her right against the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, Chase Young," Nina said to him while smirking at something right behind him. "but I'm afraid that I just don't deserve you."

She gestured for him to look right behind him and tossed him right out into a mud puddle. The music continued and Chase Young came right outta the mud puddle.

"So, Chase Young, how'd it go?" Jack Spicer asked him.

Chase Young stared at him and said to him, "I'll have Nina for my 1 true love. Make no mistake about that."

Jack Spicer said to himself, "Touchy."

When Chase Young was nowhere to be seen, Nina looked right out the door and asked herself, "Did he go away?" Nina walked right outta the apartment just as she said to herself, "Can you imagine? He asked me to date him! Me! The 1 true love of that-"

Nina: _**True love, Chase Young, can't you just see it?**_

 _ **true love, Chase Young, his future wife**_

 _ **no way, not me**_

 _ **I guarantee it**_

 _ **I just want more**_

 _ **than this powerful life**_

She ran right up the hilltop.

Nina (continued): _**I want a journey in the big wide spaces**_

 _ **I want it all than I can tell**_

 _ **and for when it might be grand**_

 _ **to have somebody understand**_

 _ **I want very much more than they already planned**_

Nina picked a dandelion and the breeze blew the seeds away.

Suddenly Brianna arrived, whinnying in fear and the cart was still hooked on her.

Nina looked startled just as she said to her, "Brianna! what are you doing here?" Noticing that Juan and Judith weren't with her, Nina asked Brianna, "Where's Mom and Dad? where are they, Brianna? What happened?" She immediately got to work on unhitching Brianna from the cart, just as Nina continued, "Oh we need to find them, you need to take me over to them."

CartoonMan412: Here's the next chapter where Nina meets Miguel in his werewolf form.

 **Chapter 5: Nina arrives at the mansion**

Sometime later, Nina and Brianna arrived at the mansion that Juan and Judith had found earlier. Just as to how Brianna knew that Juan and Judith had gone here, since she hadn't been with them, they'll probably never know about it.

"What is this place?" Nina asked herself.

Suddenly Brianna began whinnying in fear 'til Nina said to her just as she dismounted her, "Brianna, please, keep steady." Just as she entered the gates, Nina picked up Juan and Judith's caps and said to herself, "Mom. Dad."

Inside the mansion, Sonic and Knuckles were busy discussing the events that occurred hours ago, just as Knuckles paced around and said to Sonic, "Couldn't stay silent, could we? just had to invite them over to stay, didn't we? serve them honey milk tea, sit in the boss's armchair, pet the pooch."

"I was just trying to be more hospitable." Sonic said to him innocently.

Right down in the foyer, the door opened and Nina entered just as she called out, "Hello? is anybody here?" She went inside and wandered around the mansion just as she called out, "Hello? Mom? Dad? are you here?"

In the kitchen, Madame Foster was near a barrel tub of just right water and Billy hopped right over to her, saying, "Madame Foster, there's a young girl in the mansion."

"Billy, I'm not gonna have you make up wild stories." Madame Foster said to him.

"Really, Madame Foster," Billy said to her. "I just saw her!"

"Not another word, Billy," Madame Foster said to him right before she put Billy in the barrel tub. "Into the tub you go."

Suddenly Amy, who's been turned bright lavender 'cause of the curse came right in and said to Madame Foster, "Madame Foster, you're not gonna believe this, but there's actually a young girl in the mansion."

Billy surfaced and told Madame Foster, "See, Madame Foster? I told you so."

Back with Sonic and Knuckles, Knuckles scolded Sonic, "You irresponsible, demon-may-care," Sonic rolled his eyes and began mouthing what Knuckles was saying, "absent eared, slack-jawed-"

But then he was cut off by Nina calling out, "Mom? Dad?"

The 2 of them turned over and saw Nina passing by.

"Holy crap," Sonic said to Knuckles. "did you see that, Knuckles?" they both went over to the door and peeked out just as Sonic said to Knuckles, "It's a young girl!"

"I know it's a young girl, Sonic." Knuckles said to him looking a bit annoyed.

"Don't you see?" Knuckles said to him. "She's the brave 1, the young girl we were waiting for! She came to break the curse!"

With that, he eagerly hopped right after Nina and Knuckles followed while exclaiming to him, "Sonic, wait! Hang on 1 minute!"

Just as Nina wandered right down a narrow hallway, the purple super fast hedgehog and the green echidna snuck up right behind her and opened a door just as she called out, "Mom? Dad?" The door creaked open and Nina heard it just as she said again, "Mom? Dad?" Knuckles hid right behind the door while Sonic came inside. Nina looked in and spotted a silhouette gliding right across the walls, just as she called out, "Hello? is somebody here?" She ran right upstairs just as she called, "Wait, I'm just looking for my parents!" Knuckles peeked right from behind the door. When Nina reached the top of the stair steps, she looked confused when they saw nobody there. Nina said to herself, "That's weird, I could've sworn…" What she failed to realize was that Sonic was hiding behind a desk, watching over her. "Is there anybody here?" Nina called out.

Suddenly from 1 of the cells, a peculiar voice said to her, "Nina? is that really you?"

"Mom, Dad!" Nina gasped in surprise just before she rushed right over to the dungeon cell by grabbing a flashlight along the way over.

"Nina, how did you find us?" Judith asked her while taking Nina's right hand.

"Oh your hands are cold as ice cubes," Nina said to them just as Juan and Judith coughed a bit. "We need to get you outta here."

Juan said to her, "Nina, we need you to leave this place."

Nina said to him, "Who did this to you?"

"There's no time to explain, Nina," Judith said to her just as hers and Juan's eyes nervously landed on something right behind her. "You need to go right now right before it's too late!"

Nina said to them, "I'm not leaving you!"

Without warning, she was suddenly grabbed and twirled around just as a peculiar voice yelled out, "What on earth are you doing here?!"

The flashlight flew right outta Nina's right hand and landed right in a puddle of water just as Juan exclaimed to her, "Run away for your entire life, Nina!"

The room was now dark, save for a crack of moonrise, just as Nina looked around and said to the entire scene, "Who's there? I know somebody might be there, who are you?"

Nina spotted something in the shadows, the werewolf, but she couldn't exactly see the silhouette, just as the werewolf who replied to her, "I'm Miguel, the boss of this mansion."

The werewolf, now known as Miguel, moved right into the shadows and Nina pleaded to him, "I came here for my parents, please let them out! Can't you see they're ill?"

"Then they shouldn't've have been trespassing here!"

"But they could pass away!" Nina said to him. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do about it," Miguel replied to her. "they're my prisoners."

He began leaving and Nina said to herself, "There needs to be something that I can-" Then she got it. "Wait!" she exclaimed to him and Miguel stopped and turned over to her. Nina came right to a decision and said to him, "Take me instead."

"You would do that?" Miguel said to her disdainfully, but then he registered what Nina had said to him and asked her, "You would take over his place?"

"Nina, no!" Juan said to her. "You don't even know what you're doing!"

Ignoring Juan and Judith, Nina asked Miguel, "If I did, would you please let them go?"

"Yes, of course, " Miguel said to her, "but you must promise to stay here for good."

Nina thought this over for 1 minute and realized she couldn't even see her parents' captor.

Nina said to Miguel, "Come right into the light."

Miguel obliged and Nina looked absolutely terrified and gasped in fear and fell right back against the wall, covering her mouth in shock right before she turned back over to Juan and Judith's dungeon cell.

"No, Nina," Judith said to her. "We're not gonna let you do this!"

Nina regained her composure and stepped right in front of Miguel just as she said calmly to him, "You have my word of advice."

"Then it's done!" Miguel said to her while storming right past Nina to release Juan and Judith from their dungeon cell. Nina collapsed to her knee caps, burying her face in her hands.

When Juan and Judith were outta their dungeon cell, they went right over to Nina and Juan pleaded to her, "No, Nina, listen to us. we lived out our entire lives."

However, Miguel grabbed them and began dragging them away just as Nina called out, "Stop!"

"Nina!" Juan and Judith yelled out to her.

"Stop!" Nina called out again.

Outside the mansion, Miguel dragged Juan and Judith over to a palanquin just as Juan pleaded, "No, please, spare our daughter! Please!"

"She's not your concern any longer," Miguel said to them while throwing Juan and Judith right into the palanquin and ordering it around, "Take them to the city town."

The palanquin came to life and moved right down the road like a spider just as Judith called out, "Please, get us outta here, please!"

Back in the tower, Nina watched from the dungeon window just as the palanquin left for the city town. Nina put her face right down on the window sill and began weeping silently.

Meanwhile, Miguel walked right up the stair steps when Sonic, who was still standing where he was, said to Miguel, "Hey, uh, boss?"

"What do you want?" Miguel snapped at Sonic.

"Since the young girl is staying with all of us for a little while, maybe you might wanna give her a more comfortable bedroom." Sonic suggested to him. Miguel snarled at Sonic and stormed off leaving Sonic to stand there with a nervous look on his face, right before he suggested to himself, "But then again, maybe not."

Just as Miguel entered the dungeon cell, he saw Nina weeping silently on the ground.

When Nina saw Miguel, she said to him, "You didn't even let me say goodbye to them, I'm never gonna see them again and I didn't get to say goodbye to them."

Feeling terrible about this, Miguel decided to take Sonic's suggestion about giving Nina a bedroom and said to her, "I'll show you to your bedroom."

Nina looked confused just as she said to Miguel, "My bedroom? But I thought-"

Miguel looked a bit annoyed just as he asked her, "You wanna stay in the tower?"

"No thanks." Nina said to him.

"Then follow me." Miguel said to her.

Sometime later, Miguel was leading Nina to her new bedroom. Just as they proceeded, Nina came right behind and saw all of the creepy sculptures on the walls. And the light casting shadows on them didn't make them look any less-spookier than they already were. Nina looked terrified right before she gasped in shock and she caught up to Miguel and Miguel looked right back at Nina, whose eyes were closed, just as 1 single tear drop came right down her right eye.

Sonic was following them, just as he noticed the tear drop on Nina's face, right before he whispered to Miguel, "Say something nice to her."

"Huh? oh," Miguel said to himself right before he said to Nina, "I…uh… really hope you like it here." He looked at Sonic for approval, but Sonic gestured for him to continue. "The mansion is your home right now," Miguel said to her, "so you can go anywhere you like, except the East Wing."

That caught Nina's attention and Nina asked him, "Why? what's in the East-"

But Miguel cut her off, "It's forbidden, and you must never go in there, you understand me?"

"Yes, of course I understand you. " Nina said to him.

Miguel continued leading Nina right down the hallway right before they arrived at a bedroom.

Miguel opened the door and Nina went in just as Miguel said to her, "Now if you need anything, all of my servants will attend to you."

"Dinner," Sonic whispered to Miguel. "Invite her over to dinner."

"You're joining me for dinner and this isn't a request!"

He slammed the door closed and Nina just stood right there in shock just as she sighed heavily right before she began singing to herself.

Nina: _**I just made the choice**_

 _ **for Mom and Dad, I could stay**_

 _ **but I don't deserve to lose all of my freedom**_

 _ **in this way**_

Nina angrily turned over to the door just as she said to the entire universe, "You monstrous brute!"

 _ **if you think that what you did is right**_

 _ **well then**_

Nina began weeping silently a bit.

 _ **you're foolish**_

 _ **think again**_

 _ **is this the place to be?**_

 _ **is this where I should learn**_

 _ **to be proud?**_

 _ **never dreamed that a place could be**_

 _ **Dark and cold**_

 _ **I was told every single day in my childhood**_

 _ **even when we grow gray and old**_

 _ **the place will be where the heart and mind are**_

 _ **never 1 word so true**_

 _ **my heart and mind are very far**_

 _ **far away**_

 _ **the place is too**_

 _ **is this the place?**_

 _ **is this what I must**_

 _ **learn to believe in?**_

 _ **try to find something real good**_

 _ **in this depressing place**_

 _ **just in case**_

 _ **I should stay here for good**_

 _ **right in this empty space**_

 _ **but that won't be so easy**_

 _ **I know the reason why**_

 _ **My heart and mind are very far**_

 _ **far away**_

 _ **this place is alive**_

 _ **What I would give to return**_

 _ **to the entire life that I knew lately**_

 _ **but I know that I can't**_

 _ **solve any of my problems going back**_

 _ **is this the place?**_

 _ **am I here for 1 day**_

 _ **or for good?**_

 _ **shut away from the universe**_

 _ **who knows when?**_

 _ **but then**_

 _ **just as my life had been altered once**_

 _ **it can change again**_

 _ **build higher walls around me**_

 _ **change every single lock and key**_

 _ **nothing lasts**_

 _ **nothing holds all of me**_

 _ **my heart and mind are very far**_

 _ **far away**_

 _ **free at last**_

When Nina had finished singing to herself, her emotions overwhelmed her and she ran right over to her bed, flopped right down on it and began weeping silently.

CartoonMan412: Here's the song about Chase Young's entire life.

 **Chapter 6: Nobody's like Chase Young**

Back in the city town, right after being humiliated by Nina, Chase Young had gone to the tavern and was sulking right in his armchair right in front of a fireplace, while everybody was drinking root beer.

"Who on earth does she think she is?" Chase Young asked angrily to himself. "That young girl has tangled with the wrong guy! Nobody says no to Chase Young!"

"Darn right." Jack Spicer agreed with him while coming right over with 2 mugs of root beer.

Chase Young snatched the 2 mugs of root beer from Jack Spicer just as he said to him, "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why it's just more than I can bear!"

He tossed the 2 mugs right into the fireplace, causing a short explosion, and Jack Spicer asked him, "More root beer?"

"What for?" Chase Young said to him despondently, just as he turned his armchair away from where Jack Spicer is standing. "Nothing ever helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who you?" Jack Spicer said to him. "Never. Chase Young, you just gotta pull yourself together as always." Then he began singing to him.

Jack Spicer: _**Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Chase Young,**_

 _ **looking so very depressed**_

He tried making Chase Young smile at everything, but Chase Young punched him by sending him flying right into a table where a couple of customers were sitting at.

Jack Spicer (continued): _**every single guy here would love to be you, Chase Young**_

As a result of this, the customers cheered for Chase Young who just turned his armchair right back to the fireplace.

 _ **even when taking your tests**_

 _ **there's no other guy in town as admired as you**_

 _ **you're everybody's most favorite guy**_

 _ **everybody's awed and inspired by you**_

 _ **and it's not so hard to see why**_

Jack Spicer turned Chase Young's armchair around and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor swooned over Chase Young's actions.

Jack Spicer: _**nobody's slick as Chase Young**_

 _ **nobody's quick as Chase Young**_

He ripped the belt off a customer which was causing his pants to fall right down.

Jack Spicer (continued): _**nobody's moves are incredibly thick as Chase Young's**_

 _ **for there's nobody in town half as manly**_

 _ **perfect and a pure paragon**_

 _ **you can ask any Buster, Plucky or Hamton**_

 _ **and they'll tell you whose team they would prefer to be on**_

Suddenly 3 customers saw Jack Spicer and they joined in with him.

Customers and Jack Spicer: _**nobody's been like Chase Young**_

 _ **a kingpin like Chase Young**_

 _ **nobody's got a good weapon like Chase Young**_

Chase Young: _**as the specimen yes**_

 _ **I'm intimidating**_

Customers: _**My what a brave guy**_

 _ **Chase Young**_

Customers (continued) _**give 5 yahoos**_

 _ **give twelve hip-hips**_

Jack Spicer: _**Chase Young is the best**_

 _ **and the rest of them is all drips**_

Jack Spicer accidentally splashed Chase Young's face with root beer and he grinned nervously and tried hiding his mug, but got socked in the face.

Customers: _**nobody fights like Chase Young**_

 _ **turns out the lights like Chase Young**_

Chase Young got right into a fight and karate kicked a customer's right leg.

Customers (continued): _**in a karate match**_

 _ **nobody kicks like Chase Young**_

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: _**for there's no guy as brave or fearless**_

Chase Young lifted up the bench the Chipettes were sitting on.

Chase Young: _**just as you see I got super muscles to spare**_

Jack Spicer: _**Not 1 bit of him is scraggly or scrawny**_

Chase Young dropped the bench right onto Jack Spicer.

Chase Young: _**that's right**_

 _ **and every last bit of me is covered in bits of hair**_

Customers: _**nobody hits like Chase Young**_

 _ **matches wits like Chase Young**_

Chase Young was playing chess and when he lost, he slapped the board by sending it flying around.

Jack Spicer: _**in 1 spitting match**_

 _ **nobody spits like Chase Young**_

Chase Young: _**I'm always good at expectorating**_

The 3 customers hold out boards that scored 12.

Customers: _**12 points for Chase Young**_

Chase Young: _**when I was a young dude**_

 _ **I ate 4 hard-boiled eggs**_

 _ **every single morning to help me get large**_

He juggled some hard-boiled eggs and swallowed them. Jack Spicer tried doing the exact same trick as Chase Young, but to no avail.

Chase Young: _**but now that I'm grown**_

 _ **I eat 3 hard-boiled eggs**_

 _ **so I'm roughly all powered up**_

Customers: _**nobody shoots like Chase Young**_

 _ **makes those beauts like Chase Young**_

Jack Spicer: _**then goes moving around**_

 _ **wearing sneakers like Chase Young**_

Chase Young: _**I use moose antlers in all of my decorating**_

Customers: _**what a brave guy**_

 _ **Chase Young**_ …

The 3 customers carried Chase Young's armchair and Jack Spicer tried scrambling away when he realized the armchair was gonna land right on him, but it was way too late.

The customers cheered, but suddenly, Juan and Judith ran right into the tavern and Judith was exclaiming frantically to them, "Help! Somebody help us!"

"Juan? Judith?" Scoutmaster Lumpus said to him.

"Please," Juan said frantically to them. "Please, we need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in a dungeon cell!"

"Who?" Jack Spicer asked him.

"Nina, our daughter!" Judith said to them. "And we need to go, not 1 minute to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down here, Juan and Judith," Chase Young said to them. "who's got Nina locked in a dungeon cell?"

"A werewolf!" Juan exclaimed to them. "A terrible, monstrous, werewolf!"

As a result of this, the customers began laughing their heads off right before 1 of them asked Juan and Judith, "Is it a big werewolf?"

"Very big!" Judith said to them.

"With a big ugly snout?" another customer asked him.

"Hideously ugly." Juan said to him.

"And sharp teeth?" another customer asked him.

"Yes, yes," Judith said to them just as she and Juan were shoved right towards Chase Young and asked him, "Will you help us out?"

"Alright, farming people," Chase Young said to him, "we'll help you out."

"You will?" Juan said to them just as the 2 villagers picked him and Judith up and began carrying him right to the door. "Oh thanks a bunch."

However, Juan and Judith were just tossed out into the snow bank.

"That crazy Juan and Judith," the customer commented just as he walked off. "They're always good for 1 single laugh."

"Crazy Juan and Judith, huh?" Chase Young said to himself. "Crazy Juan and Judith."

Chase Young: _**Jack Spicer, I'm afraid I was just thinking**_

Jack Spicer: _**it's a dangerous pastime**_

Chase Young: _**I know**_

 _ **but those farming people are Nina's parents**_

 _ **and their sanities are only so-so**_

Chase Young (continued): _**now the wheels in my head are turning**_

 _ **since I looked him**_

 _ **I promised myself I would go out with Nina**_

 _ **and right now I'm evolving 1 plan**_

He began whispering to Jack Spicer, "If I…"

"Yes?" Jack Spicer said to him.

"Then we…"

"No way, would she?"

"Guess again!"

"Now I get it!"

Both Chase Young and Jack Spicer said to 1 another, "Let's go!"

Chase Young and Jack Spicer: _**nobody plots like Chase Young**_

Chase Young: _**takes cheap shots like Chase Young**_

Jack Spicer: _**persecutes harmless crackpots like Chase Young**_

Chase Young: _**I'm just endlessly and wildly resourceful**_

Jack Spicer: _**deep down in the depths you descend**_

Chase Young: _**I won't even be mildly remorseful**_

Jack Spicer: _**just as long as you get what you want in the end**_

Chase Young: _**Who has brains like Chase Young?**_

Jack Spicer: _**entertains like Chase Young?**_

Chase Young and Jack Spicer: _**who can make up these endless refrains like Chase Young?**_

Customers: _**so his date we soon will be celebrating**_

 _ **what a brave guy**_

 _ **Chase Young**_ …

Outside the tavern, Juan and Judith wandered helplessly right through the snow bank just as Judith asked nobody in particular, "Will nobody ever help us out?"

CartoonMan412: The dinner request scene is coming right up.

 **Chapter 7: The Dinner request**

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Nina was still weeping silently on her bed 'til she heard a clink, clink, clink at the door.

Nina looked up and asked herself, "Who is it?"

"It's Madame Foster, my dear," Madame Foster's voice replied to her. Nina walked right over and opened the door and she was caught by surprise when she saw Madame Foster and Billy, just as Madame Foster said to her, "I thought you might like some nice warm honey milk tea."

Nina stammered to her, "But, Madame Foster, you're…you're a-"

She bumped right into Princess Linda/Jailbreak, who was turned into a purple Emoji 'cause of the curse.

"Oh, careful, Nina." Princess Linda/Jailbreak said to her.

Nina sat right down on the bed in shock, just as she said to herself, "This is truly impossible."

"I know it is, Nina," Princess Linda/Jailbreak said to her while leaning right against the bed. "but here we are."

Just as a little bit of milk and clover honey were being put into Madame Foster, Billy asked her, "I Told you she was beautiful, didn't I, Madame Foster?"

Madame Foster poured herself right into Billy and said to him, "Be very careful now, Billy, don't spill out." Billy carefully hopped right over to Nina, just as Madame Foster told Nina, "That was a very brave and heroic thing you did, my dear."

"We all think so too." Princess Linda/Jailbreak said to them.

"But I lost my parents," Nina said to them. "my dream visions, everything."

"Oh cheer up, Nina," Madame Foster said to her. "It'll turn out alright towards the ending, you'll see." Then she said to herself. "Oh look at me, chatting on when there's dinner to get on the table, come on, Billy."

"See you later, Nina." Billy said to her.

Right before he and Madame Foster left, Madame Foster began singing to them.

Madame Foster: _**I hope we'll be good friends**_

 _ **though I don't know you too well**_

 _ **if anybody can make the most**_

 _ **outta living here**_

 _ **then, Nina, it's you**_

 _ **and who knows?**_

 _ **you might find**_

 _ **home here too**_

Madame Foster and Billy then left and Princess Linda/Jailbreak said to Nina, "Alright now, what should we dress you in for dinner tonight? Let's see what I've got in here." She opened the doors of herself and a swarm of moths flew out, right before she closed the doors and said to herself, "Whoa, sorry 'bout that." She opened the door a bit and when nothing came out, she opened it wider and pulled out a light blue dress and said to her, "Here we are, oh, Nina, you'll look much more beautiful in this 1."

"That's very kind of you, Linda," Nina said, "but I'm not going to dinner tonight."

"Oh but, Nina, you must." Princess Linda/Jailbreak said to her.

Just then, Knuckles came right in, clearing his throat and said to them, "Dinner is now served."

Right down in the dining room, Miguel was pacing about and Sonic and Madame Foster were watching over him.

"What's taking her so long?" Miguel said to himself impatiently. "I told her to come downstairs." He turned over to Sonic and Madame Foster and asked them, "Why isn't she down here yet?!"

Madame Foster sighed heavily and said to Miguel, "Try to be patient, kind sir, the young girl's lost her parents and her entire freedom all in 1 day."

"Hey, uh, boss?" Sonic said to Miguel. "Do you think that maybe this young girl could be the 1 to break the curse?"

"Of course I do!" Miguel said to them. "I'm not foolish."

"That's good," Sonic said to him. "You fall in love with her, then she falls in love with you, and the curse is broken, we'll be back to our original selves again by midnight."

"It's not that easy, Sonic," Madame Foster said to him. "These things take plenty of time."

"But the tulip's already beginning to wilt." Sonic pointed out to them.

"It's just no use," Miguel said to them. "She's so beautiful and I'm so…well take a good look at me!"

Madame Foster sighed heavily just as she said to Miguel, "You'll need to help her see right past all of that."

"I don't know if I can do that." Miguel said to himself.

"Well, boss, for 1 thing," Madame Foster said to him, "you can begin by making yourself more presentable, so straighten up and try to act like a proper gentle man."

Miguel did as instructed and straightened.

"And when she comes downstairs," Sonic said to him. "give her a dashing debonair smiling face. Come on, show me the smiling face."

Miguel gave them a toothy grin, full of sharp werewolf teeth.

"But don't terrify her." Madame Foster reminded him gently.

"Impress her with your graceful wit." Sonic said to him.

"But be very gentle." Madame Foster said to him as Miguel looked back and forth between Sonic and Madame Foster.

"Shower her with your compliments." Sonic said to him.

"But be very sincere." Madame Foster said to him.

Miguel was beginning to get a disturbing headache just as Sonic said to him, "And above all…"

He and Madame Foster said to him, "You need to control your temper!"

Suddenly the door began opening and Sonic said in surprise, "Oh my gosh, here she comes."

However, it was just Knuckles standing by.

"Good evening, everybody." Knuckles said to them nervously.

Miguel frowned at them and asked Knuckles, "Well? where is she?"

"Who?" Knuckles said to him. "Oh yeah. the young girl." He began getting a bit nervous just as he said to Miguel, "Yes, the young girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of some circumstances being what they are…" He gulped nervously, just as he said to Miguel again, "She's not coming downstairs."

The entire room was a bit silent for 1 minute, right before Miguel yelled out loud, "WHAT THE CRUD?!"

He burst right through the doors and raced right towards Nina's bedroom with Sonic, Knuckles and Madame Foster following close behind on foot just as Knuckles exclaimed frantically to Miguel, "Your highness! Your Eminence! let's not be too harsh!"

When Miguel arrived at Nina's bedroom, he banged on the door 3 times and exclaimed to her, "I thought I told you to come downstairs to dinner!"

"I'm not starving!" came Nina's angry and upset reply.

"I'm the boss of this mansion," Miguel said to her. "and I'm telling you to come downstairs to dinner!"

"And I'm telling you I'm not starving!" Nina said to him.

"You're starving if I say you're starving!" Miguel exclaimed to her.

Nina said to Miguel with an angry scoff, "Don't be so ridiculous!"

"What did you just say?" Miguel asked her.

"You can't go around ordering people or critters to be starving," Nina snapped at him. "It doesn't even work like that!" Miguel was about to say something to her, but Nina cut him off, just as she put in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "And besides, it's extremely rude and unpleasant!"

"Oh," Miguel said to her sarcastically, "extremely rude and unpleasant, is it? then how 'bout this? if you don't come downstairs to dinner, I'm gonna break down the door and drag you all the way to the top of the mansion!"

Sonic intervened and said to Miguel, "Boss, I might be right or wrong, but I don't think that's the best way to win her affections."

"Please," Knuckles said to Miguel. "Try to be a gentle man!"

"But she's being extremely difficult!" Miguel snapped at them right before he said to Nina, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"And why are you being such a big mean bully?" Nina retorted to him.

Miguel was getting extremely frustrated just as he said to her, "'Cause I want you to come downstairs to dinner!"

"Oh right," Nina said to him in a smart aleck tone of voice, "so you admit you're being a big mean bully."

Miguel was about to break down the door and storm right into the bedroom, but Madame Foster stopped him and said to him, "Gently, boss, gently."

Miguel sighed heavily right before he asked Nina, "Will you come downstairs to dinner?"

"No way." Nina replied to him.

Miguel looked right at Sonic, Madame Foster and Knuckles and pointed right at the door just as if to say, "See that?!"

"Be very gentle." Knuckles said to him.

Miguel sighed heavily just as he said to himself, "I'll give her 1 more chance," and tried acting formal just as he bowed right at the door and said to Nina, "It'll give me good pleasure if you'd join me for dinner tonight."

"We say the word _**please**_?" Knuckles mentioned to him.

"Please." Miguel said to her while sighing heavily.

"No thanks!" Nina snapped at him.

"You can't stay in there for a very long time!" Miguel exclaimed to her.

"Well of course I can!" Nina snapped at him.

"Well fine!" Miguel said angrily to her. "Then go ahead and starve yourself!" He turned over to Sonic, Madame Foster and Knuckles and said to them, "If she's not eating with me, then she's not eating at all!"

Because of that, he raced right to the end of the hallway and went right through a door leading to the East Wing, slamming the door so hard that a piece of debris fell right on Sonic's head.

"Well that didn't go very well at all, did it?" Madame Foster asked them.

"Sonic," Knuckles said to him when Vector had recovered, "stand and watch over the door and inform me at once if there's the slightest change."

"You can count on me, Sonic." Knuckles said to him while taking up a guard position at the bedroom door.

"Well, Madame Foster," Knuckles said to her as he and Madame Foster made their leave. "I guess we better go back downstairs and clean up."

Meanwhile, Miguel arrived in the East Wing and said angrily to himself, "I ask her nicely but she refuses!" He angrily flung a blue chair aside and went right over to the table where his magic mirror and tulip in a glass jar were kept. "What does she want me to do? beg?!" He grabbed the magic mirror and demanded it, "Show me the young girl!"

The magic mirror glowed brightly blue and revealed Nina speaking to Princess Linda/Jailbreak.

"I know the boss can be temperamental at times," Princess Linda/Jailbreak said to her. "but deep down, underneath all of those gray furs, he's not that terrifying. Why don't you just give him 1 single chance."

"Why should I, Linda?" Nina snapped at her. "Did he give my parents 1 single chance? I wouldn't give that monstrous brute 1 single chance if he was the last thing on earth."

"No, Nina," Princess Linda/Jailbreak said to her, "but when you get to know him."

"I'm not gonna get to know him!" Nina angrily interrupted Princess Linda/Jailbreak. "and I'm not gonna have anything to do with him."

Miguel sighed heavily and said to himself just as he set the magic mirror face-down on the table, "I'm just embarrassing myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monstrous brute." He put his head in his hands just as he said to himself in despair, "It's completely hopeless." Miguel began singing to himself.

Miguel: _**How long is this gonna go on?**_

 _ **this cruel trick of fate**_

 _ **I simply made 1 reckless and careless wrong decision**_

 _ **and that old witch lady was gone**_

 _ **and left me in this form**_

 _ **an object of revulsion and derision**_

 _ **hated**_

 _ **is there nobody**_

 _ **who can show me**_

 _ **how to win the universe's forgiveness?**_

Just then, a tulip petal fell right from the tulip and landed right on the table, much to Miguel's horror, just as he said to himself, "No way! Think, Miguel, think! What did they say? 'Shower her with some compliments.' 'Impress her with your graceful wit.' 'Act like a proper gentle man.'" Then Miguel got it, just as he said to himself, "Act like a proper gentle man. Act like a proper gentle man."

And with that, he left the East Wing.

CartoonMan412: The parody song: _You're our Guest_ is coming up next.

 **Chapter 8:** _ **You're our Guest**_

Later that evening, Nina opened the door to her bedroom and looked out there. When there was no sign of Miguel, she walked right past a blue curtain where 2 voices were heard.

Amy: "Oh no!"

Sonic: "Oh yes!"

Amy: "Oh no!"

Sonic: "Oh yes, yes, yes!"

Both Sonic and Amy, who had been having a lover's trust right behind the blue curtain came right out.

"Alright, Sonic, but be very careful," Amy said to him just as Sonic wrapped his right arms around her. "You almost burned me with that chaos emerald more than once."

Right before Sonic could dance with her, he suddenly dropped her when he saw Nina out in the hallway, heading right downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise. "She's emerged!"

Downstairs in the kitchen, Madame Foster guided Billy right over to the cupboard just as she said to him, "Alright now, Billy, into the cupboard with the others."

Billy yawned a bit just as he went inside and said to her, "But I'm not tired, Madame Foster."

"Of course you are." Madame Foster said to him.

"No I'm not." Billy said to her as he began falling asleep.

Madame Foster shut the cupboard.

Nearby, Daffy Duck, who was transformed into a mechanical duck 'cause of the curse, ranted, "I work and I slave all day and night, and for what? a cooking class masterpiece has gone to waste!"

"Stop complaining, Daffy," Madame Foster said to him. "It's been a very long night for all of us." But then she smiled at him, just as she said to him, "But you know, I need to admit, I like her beautiness."

"Well if you ask me," Knuckles said to them. "she was just being a bit stubborn. After all, the boss did say the word _**please**_."

"But if the boss doesn't learn how to control his temper," Madame Foster said to them while failing to notice Nina coming right into the dining room, "he'll never be able to break the-"

Knuckles cut Madame Foster off just as he said to Nina, "Pleasure to see you out and about, ma'am! I'm Knuckles the Echidna, the head of this household." He leaned right down to kiss her right hand, 'til Sonic came right in front of him and Knuckles said to her in annoyance, "And this is Sonic."

"Nice to meet you here." Sonic said to Nina just as he began kissing Nina's right hand.

Knuckles pushed him right aside and said to her, "Now if there's anything…stop that…that we can…please…" Knuckles finally succeeded pushing Sonic outta the way just as he said to her, "To make your stay a bit more comfortable."

The fire flame from Sonic's red chaos emerald burned Knuckles who yelped in pain.

"Well, I'm a bit starving." Nina said to them.

Madame Foster looked excited just as she said to Nina, "You are?" She turned over to the other cursed mansion servants and said to them, "Did you hear that? she's starving! Stoke the fireplace," Daffy cheerfully flared up. "Bring out the silverware! Wake the china dishes!"

"Remember what the boss just said." Knuckles whispered underneath his breath to Madame Foster."

"Oh nonsense," Madame Foster said to him. "I'm not gonna let this young girl starve to death."

"Oh alright," Knuckles said to himself while thinking he was giving into an ultimate demand. "Glasses of ice-cold water, garlic bread-sticks and-"

"Knuckles, you should be ashamed of yourself," Sonic said to him. "she's not our prisoner, she's our guest! we must make them feel more welcome here." He guided Nina right over to the dining room just as he said to her, "Right this way, please."

"Well just keep it down," Knuckles said to them. "If the boss finds out about this, it'll be our backs for good!"

"Of course, Knuckles, of course," Sonic said to him. "But what is a dinner meal without a bit of fancy music?"

He closed the door and it hit Knuckles by sending him flying right into a bowl of chocolate mousse pudding just as he exclaimed to them, "Fancy music?!"

In the dining room, Nina stood right at a table just as Sonic walked around and a spotlight appeared right on him just as he said to her, "Good evening, my good friend. It's with good pride and good pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And right now, we invite you here to relax. Let's pull up a nice chair…" Nina sat right down in her dining chair just as Sonic continued, "just as the dining room proudly presents your most favorite dinner meal."

Sonic: _**You're…our…guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **put our service to this test**_

 _ **tie your napkin around your neck, my good friend**_

 _ **and we provide the best**_

A cursed servant tied a napkin around Nina's neck, but she just put it on her lap by making the cursed servants frown.

Sonic (continued): _**crab chowder, veggie burgers**_

 _ **Why we only live to serve**_

 _ **try the blue stuff, it's super delicious**_

Sonic held out 1 tray of blue pudding and Nina tried it.

Sonic: _**you don't believe me?**_

 _ **ask these dishes**_

 _ **they would sing**_

 _ **they would dance**_

 _ **just as if this was their chance**_

 _ **And our dinner meal here**_

 _ **is never second best**_

Nina picked up a dining menu.

Sonic: _**go ahead**_

 _ **unfold your menu**_

 _ **take 1 glance then**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guests**_

A parade of dinner food came right before Nina's eyes.

Cursed Servants: _**Beef stroganoff**_

 _ **bacon and spinach quiche**_

 _ **Pie and pudding**_

 _ **and blueberry flambé**_

Knuckles chose the wrong time to pop right out of a blueberry pie, just as Sonic set it on fire with his red chaos emerald, burning Knuckles almost to a crisp.

Sonic: _**we'll prepare**_

 _ **and serve with more flair**_

 _ **a nice cabaret**_

 _ **you're alone and you're a bit scared**_

 _ **but the banquet's now prepared**_

 _ **nobody's gloomy or complaining**_

 _ **while the flatware's entertaining**_

 _ **we'll tell jokes**_

 _ **I'll do tricks**_

 _ **With my special candle sticks**_

Cursed Servants: _**and it's now in perfect taste**_

 _ **that you can bet**_

 _ **come on and lift up your glass**_

 _ **you just won your own free pass**_

 _ **and you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

Sonic (continued): _**if you're getting stressed**_

 _ **it's best dining we suggest**_

Knuckles got outta the blueberry pie and frantically tried to silence everybody right before Miguel caught them.

Cursed Servants: _**you're our guests**_

 _ **you're our guests**_

 _ **you're our guests**_

The cursed servants left by leaving Sonic and Knuckles standing right on the table just as a spotlight shone right down on Knuckles who was smiling nervously.

Sonic: _**life was so unnerving**_

 _ **for 1 servant who's not serving**_

Knuckles began inching away, but Sonic stopped him.

Sonic (continued): _**he's not completely whole**_

 _ **without his soul**_

 _ **to wait upon**_

"Get your hands off me." Knuckles said to Sonic.

Sonic: _**oh those good old days**_

 _ **when we were completely useful**_

Suddenly Knuckles noticed it was beginning to snow a bit and he saw some salt shakers making it look like it was snowing a bit.

Sonic (continued): _**Suddenly those good old days**_

 _ **are completely gone**_

Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

Sonic: _**12 years**_

 _ **we've been wasting and rusting**_

 _ **needing much more than dusting**_

 _ **needing exercise**_

 _ **1 more chance to use our skills**_

Knuckles tried getting away from Sonic just as Sonic came a bit closer. Knuckles finally succeeded only to fly right into some strawberry banana jell-o.

Sonic (continued): _**most days**_

 _ **we just lie around the mansion**_

 _ **flabby, fat and lazy**_

 _ **you walked right in**_

 _ **and whoops-a-daisy**_

Sonic flung a spoon in the strawberry banana jello by catapulting Knuckles out.

Madame Foster: _**It's a guest, it's a guest**_

 _ **gosh alive**_

 _ **well I'll be blessed**_

 _ **sparkling beverages have been poured**_

 _ **now thank the lord**_

 _ **I got the napkins freshly pressed**_

 _ **with dessert specials, she'll want honey milk tea**_

 _ **and my dears, that's okay with me**_

 _ **while we do the cup's soft shoeing**_

 _ **honey milk tea will be bubbling**_

 _ **I'll be brewing**_

 _ **I'll get warm**_

 _ **piping hot**_

Just as Madame Foster was serving herself over to Nina, she noticed 1 spot on herself.

Madame Foster (continued): _**goodness gracious**_

 _ **is that a spot?**_

 _ **clean it up**_

 _ **we want the entire company impressed**_

Right after cleaning the spot from herself, she and Billy got right onto the tea cart and headed outta the kitchen. Billy carefully hopped right over to Nina as a nice cup of honey milk tea.

Madame Foster: _**we got a lot to do**_

 _ **is it 1 lump or 2**_

 _ **for you, our guest**_

Cursed Servants: _**you're our guests**_

Madame Foster: _**you're our guests**_

Cursed Servants: _**you're our guest**_

"Alright, that's enough of that!" Knuckles exclaimed to them but only to see a stampede of servants coming right towards him and he ran off screaming in panic.

Cursed Servants (continued): _**you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **our command is your request**_

 _ **it's 12 years ever since we've had anybody here**_

 _ **and we're obsessed**_

 _ **with your dinner meal**_

 _ **with your ease**_

 _ **yes indeed**_

 _ **we aim to please**_

 _ **while the candlelight is glowing**_

 _ **let's help you**_

 _ **and we'll keep going**_

The cursed crowd cleared out by revealing Sonic in the middle area.

Sonic: _**course by course**_

 _ **and 1 by 1**_

' _ **til you say**_

 _ **"Enough of everything, I'm done!"**_

Nina gasped in amazement just as a glowing chandelier descended right into the dining room with all of the mansion servants performing a chorus line.

Sonic and Cursed Servants: _**then we'll sing you right off to sleep**_

 _ **Just as you digest**_

 _ **tonight**_

 _ **you'll prop your feet up**_

 _ **but right now**_

 _ **let's eat up**_

Meanwhile, Knuckles stood right with the crowd, looking a bit nervous, but began loosening up a bit.

Sonic and Cursed Servants: _**you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_ …

The entire song came right to an end and Knuckles was dancing cheerfully 'til Sonic lightly shoved him aside in a finishing pose.

Nina applauded just as she said to them, "Wow, you guys! That was super thrilling!"

"Thanks a bunch," Knuckles said to her. "yes right, good show, wasn't it?" He looked right at the grandfather clock and said to himself, "Oh my gosh, look at the time, now it's off to bed."

"But I couldn't possibly fall asleep right now," Nina said to them. "It's my very 1st time in a magic mansion."

"Magic?" Knuckles said to Nina nervously. "Who said anything about it being magic?" He snapped at Sonic, "It was you, wasn't it?" The 2 of them began arguing.

"I just figured it out for myself," Nina said to herself by making both Sonic and Knuckles stop arguing. "I would like to look around if it's alright with you guys."

"Oh, would you like the grand tour?" Sonic suggested to her.

"Wait just 1 minute," Knuckles said to them. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He whispered to Sonic, "We can't have You Know Who sneaking around in the You Know Where, if you know exactly what I mean."

Nina said to Knuckles, "Maybe you can take me. I'm pretty sure you know everything there is to know about this mansion."

Knuckles looked a bit flattered just as he said to them, "Well, actually, oh, yes, of course I do."

CartoonMan412: Here's the next chapter where Miguel catches Nina in the East Wing and the Wolfos appear.

 **Chapter 9: The East Wing**

Meanwhile, Miguel walked right over to Nina's bedroom, carrying a tray of good food while saying to himself, "Okay, act like a proper gentle man. Act like a proper gentle man." Miguel had taken Sonic and Madame Foster's advice into consideration and was gonna try and apologize to Nina. "This is gonna be good." he said to himself right before he knocked on Nina's bedroom door and called out, "Nina? oh, Nina."

Suddenly, Nina came walking right down the hallway with Sonic and Knuckles and Miguel hid himself just as Knuckles said to her like a tour guide, "And if you'll note the very unusual inverted stairways, you'll note this is yet another example of late, new, classic Baroque period." Just as Knuckles was speaking, nobody noticed the suits of armor turning their heads around to look right where Nina was walking. "And just as I always say," Knuckles said to them. "if it's not Baroque, don't try and fix it." Knuckles noticed the suits of armor facing Nina and said to them, "Just as you were."

The suits of armor quickly turned back away, and Nina chuckled a bit right before she said to Sonic, "Oh, Sonic, this is all very beautiful, I had no idea!" But she frowned a bit just as she said to herself, "If only he weren't here right now."

By the word _**he**_ , she was obviously referring to Miguel, just as she and Sonic walked right off after Knuckles.

Miguel frowned a bit just as he emerged from his hiding place and said to himself while putting the tray of good food aside. "Act like a proper gentle man, I'm nothing but foolish."

As a result of this, he walked right off.

Just as Knuckles went right down another hallway, he didn't notice that Nina had gone off just as he said to them, "Now if I could draw your attention to the flying buttresses right above the-" Then he finally noticed that Nina wasn't there and said to himself, "Nina? where'd you go?"

Nina had found a set of stairs and was about to walk right up on it 'til Sonic, Knuckles and Spiffy ran right over and blocked their path.

"What's up there?" Nina asked them curiously.

"Where? up there?" Knuckles said to her. "Nothing." Sonic had been shaking his head 'til Knuckles nudged him and Sonic nodded his head just as Knuckles said to her, "Absolutely nothing interesting at all in the East Wing. Dusty, dull and truly boring."

"Oh yeah, so that's the East Wing." Nina said to herself.

"Nice going, Knuckles." said Sonic, frowning at Knuckles.

"I wonder what he might be hiding up there." Nina said to herself.

"Hiding?" Sonic said to her. "Nothing. The boss is hiding nothing."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Nina said to them as she walked right past Sonic and Knuckles, but they went right up and blocked her again.

"Maybe you'd like to see some other things," Knuckles suggested to her. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later." Nina said to them as she walked right past them again.

Sonic and Knuckles blocked her path again just as Knuckles suggested to her, "The gardens or the library, maybe?"

That took Nina's interest away just as she asked them, "You guys have a library?"

"Yes, of course we do." Knuckles said to her as he was relieved that he found something to take Nina's interest off the East Wing.

"With chapter and picture books," Sonic said to her.

They began leading Nina away just as Knuckles said to her, "piles of chapter and picture books!"

"mountains of chapter and picture books!" Sonic said to her.

Nina stopped right in her tracks and glanced right back at the East Wing, her curiosity was getting the best of her right before she walked right back to the stair steps just as Sonic and Knuckles made their way arm in arm to the library room.

"Forests of chapter and picture books," Knuckles said to himself.

"cascades…" Sonic said to himself.

"of chapter and picture books," Knuckles finished Sonic's sentence.

"swamps of chapter and picture books!" Knuckles said to himself.

"Chapter and picture books just as far as the eyes can see," Knuckles continued with himself. "More chapter and picture books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Chapter and picture books on every single subject ever studied, by every single author who ever put pen to paper…"

Meanwhile when Nina had gone upstairs, she wandered right down a dark hallway. On the left side of the walls, Nina glanced right at a broken desk mirror and right up ahead, she found a closed door with gargoyle handles. The creepy face on it seemed to be warning her to turn back if she knew what was good for her. Nina was almost considering turning back, but she reached for the handles. But when she did, she hesitated, both 'cause she remembered Miguel warning her not to come in this place and she was unsure of what she might find inside. Finally, she grabbed the handles and opened the doors.

She opened them part-ways and peered inside. It looked like a disaster strike had swept right through the entire room.

She wandered around the entire room 'til she knocked over a table. She gasped in shock and caught it right before it crashed to the floor. She examined more broken furniture right before she turned over and gasped in shock.

What she had seen was a shredded portrait of a young boy with light brown eyes.

Nina curiously lifted up part of the shredded picture to connect it and realized there was something peculiar about those eyes, but she couldn't even put her finger on what it was.

Suddenly something glowed at the corner of her eyes and she turned and saw the magic tulip underneath its bell jar. She wandered right towards the table it was on, completely transfixed.

Intrigued, Nina removed the bell jar and was about to touch the tulip.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Miguel exclaimed to her while coming right into the entire room startling Nina who yelped in fear right before she jumped right back just as Miguel covered the tulip back up with the bell jar. Then he snapped at Nina, "What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm terribly sorry." Nina said to him.

"I thought I told you never to come in here!" Miguel said to her.

"I didn't mean any harm." Nina cried out to him.

"Do you realize what you could've done in here?" Miguel exclaimed to her. "Now get outta here this instant!" Nina didn't need to be told twice just as she ran right off and Miguel ran after her and grabbed her by her left arm just as he yelled angrily at her, "You got no right to be in here, absolutely no right!" amidst her cries of "I'm terribly sorry!" just as she tried pulling away from him.

But when he yanked on her left arm again, she let out 1 silent sob of fear just as she fell over. He 1st looked at his sweet girl in concern just as she escaped from his angry clutches and began weeping silently and stared at Miguel who looked right at himself. It only took Miguel 1 minute to realize what just happened just as his eyes widened in shock and horror at what he had done to Nina in the meantime.

"Oh my word." Miguel said to himself in shock right before he tried helping Nina up.

"Keep away from me!" Nina exclaimed to Miguel through her tear drops just as she ran away from him just as Miguel said to her while trying to apologize to her, "No, Nina, I-"

But Nina angrily cut him off, "A promise or no promise, I'm not staying here any longer!"

And with that, she ran away from the East Wing just as Miguel cried out, "No, Nina, no!" But it was way too late. Nina had already escaped along with any chance that Miguel could've had with her. "I'm terribly sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I'm terribly sorry," Miguel said to her while falling right into despair. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to terrify you!" He walked away right before he turned over and yelled out in frustration, "You just don't understand!" He seemed to be on the verge of tear drops just as he bowed his head and covered his right hand over his face right before saying to himself, "There's just a bit left of me. Just a bit left." He began singing to himself again.

Miguel: _**And in my secret face**_

 _ **there's not the single trace**_

 _ **of anything that even gets the kindness**_

 _ **and from my depressed shape**_

 _ **no comfort and no escape**_

 _ **I see but deep within**_

 _ **is utter blindness**_

Miguel (continued): _**hopeless just as my dream vision dies**_

 _ **when the time flies**_

 _ **true love's a lost illusion**_

 _ **helpless**_

 _ **unforgiven**_

 _ **cold, cruel and driven**_

 _ **to this tragic conclusion**_

He looked right into a broken desk mirror and sighed depressingly.

Miguel: _**no beautiness could move me**_

 _ **no goodness could improve me**_

 _ **no powers on earth**_

 _ **if I can't fall in love with her**_

Miguel (continued): _**no compassion and mercy could reach me**_

 _ **no lessons could teach me**_

 _ **how I could I ever fall in love with her**_

 _ **and make her fall in love with me too**_

 _ **If I can't fall in love with her**_

 _ **then who?**_

He looked right over at the portrait Nina had been looking at earlier.

Miguel: _**long ago I should've seen**_

 _ **all of the things I could've been**_

 _ **careless and unthinking**_

 _ **I moved onwards**_

He went right out to the balcony.

Miguel (continued): _**no pain could be much deeper**_

 _ **no life could be much cheaper**_

 _ **no point any longer**_

Miguel: _**if I can't fall in love with her**_

 _ **no spirit could ever win me**_

 _ **no hope had left within me**_

 _ **hopefully I could've fallen in love with her**_

 _ **and that she'd set me free at last**_

Miguel (continued): _**but it's not to be**_

 _ **if I can't fall in love with her**_

 _ **let the universe be finished with me**_

Back in the mansion, Nina was running right down the staircase in the process. On her way down, Nina grabbed her cloak and put it right on, just as she ran right past a confused Sonic and Knuckles.

"Wait!" Sonic said to her. "Where you going?"

"I'm leaving," Nina said to them just as she opened the door. "I can't stay here for another minute. He's a monstrous brute and that's all he'll ever be!"

"Oh no, stop, wait," Knuckles said to her. "please wait."

But Nina already left by slamming the door right behind them.

Outside, a blizzard was blowing just as Nina escaped on Brianna by escaping the mansion and right into the forest. Just as she rode right through the forest, Brianna was spooked and stopped instantly just as Nina turned and gasped in fear just as a pack of Wolfos emerged from right behind the trees, growling and snarling at her. Nina quickly pulled the reins and urged Brianna on just as they were chased by the Wolfos. Nina ran around from side to side by making the Wolfos hit trees and Brianna slammed 1 Wolfos right into a pine tree.

Brianna ran right out on a frozen pond, but the ice gave out right underneath her hooves. The Wolfos chased Nina right into the water. Nina got outta the water, but very soon, she was surrounded by more Wolfos. Terrified, Brianna reared and Nina fell right off of her and she tangled her reins on an oak tree branch. The Wolfos began attacking Brianna, but Nina hit the Wolfos with her wooden weapon. Nina stopped to help Brianna right before the Wolfos began attacking her, snapping some tree sticks in half with their teeth. Nina screamed in fear just as 2 Wolfos knocked her over just as a Wolfos grabbed Nina's cloak and tugged right on it just as she screamed in fear again.

A Wolfos was about to jump right on her right before she embraced herself just as the Wolfos leapt over.

However, it was caught mid-jump by Miguel, who growled and snarled at the Wolfos just as Nina stared up at him in surprise and tossed it away. He stood protectively over Nina just as the Wolfos then turned their attention to Miguel's location spot.

Miguel and the Wolfos began fighting against 1 another and Nina watched over them. Very soon enough, the battle fight was over just as Miguel tossed a Wolfos right against a pine tree by knocking it out. The rest of the Wolfos ran away whimpering and howling in fear.

Nina stared at Miguel just as he turned over and looked at her in despair right before he collapsed in the snow bank. Nina was about to get right back on Brianna, but Nina almost hesitated right before she went right over to Miguel and took off her cloak.

Minutes later, Nina was leading Brianna with Miguel draped over her back side, right back to the mansion.

 **Chapter 10: Control your temper**

Back at the mansion, Nina poured some nice warm water outta Madame Foster's teapot spout right into a ceramic bowl and soaked a nice clean wash cloth in it right before she looked over at Miguel who was trying to lick the injury on his right arm the way a wild animal would do it to its injury.

Nina came right over with the wash cloth and said to Miguel, "Here now, Miguel, don't do that." Miguel growled a bit at her. Madame Foster, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Billy nervously backed away by having a terrible feeling about what was gonna happen next. "Just keep still." Nina said to him while trying to clean up Miguel's injury right before the wash cloth touched Miguel's right arm and he howled in pain by terrifying Madame Foster, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Billy right before they ducked themselves down.

"That really hurts!" Miguel snapped at her.

"Well, Miguel, if you keep still," Nina said to him. "it wouldn't hurt this much!"

"If you hadn't run away from here, this wouldn't've have happened." Miguel said to her.

"And if you hadn't terrified me, I wouldn't've run away from here." Nina retorted to him.

"Well technically, you shouldn't've been in the East Wing." Miguel said to her.

"And you should learn how to control your temper." Nina snapped at Miguel by silencing him. Madame Foster, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Billy emerged from their hiding places. "Now just stay still," Nina said to him. "This might sting a bit."

Miguel cringed in pain just as Nina began dabbing the injury with the wash cloth right before she paused a bit and said to Miguel, "Oh and by the way, Miguel, thanks for saving my entire life."

Miguel looked at her in surprise and amazement right before he said to her just as Nina continued dabbing his injury, "De nada, Nina, I appreciate it."

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where Chase Young explains his plan to Dr. Eggman in the tavern."

 **Chapter 11: Chase Young's plan**

That evening back in the city town, right inside the tavern which was closed for the entire night, Chase Young and Jack Spicer was sitting right at a table with Dr. Eggman.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," Dr. Eggman said to them. "but they said you'd make it worth my while." Chase Young pulled out a sack of gold coins and tossed it right in front of him and Dr. Eggman said to him, "I'm listening to you."

"It's like this," Chase Young said to him. "I got my heart and mind set on dating Nina, but she needs 1 little persuasion."

"Turned him down flat." Jack Spicer barged in, but only for Chase Young to slam an empty root beer mug on his head.

"Everybody knows her parents are lunatics," Chase Young said to Dr. Eggman. "He was in here tonight raving about some sort of werewolf in a mansion."

"Juan and Judith are harmless." Dr. Eggman said to them.

"The point is, Nina would do anything to keep them from being locked away in a dungeon cell." Chase Young said to them.

"Yeah right, even date him." Jack Spicer said to himself 'til Chase Young was about to smack him again by giving him a look just as if to say to him, _Say something else. Go ahead, I dare you_. and Jack Spicer nervously covered his head with the big empty mug.

"So you want me to throw her parents right into an asylum unless of course she agrees to date you?" Dr. Eggman said to him. "splendid, that's most powerful." He smirked a bit. "I really love it."

That evening back at the Lopez family's farm house, Juan and Judith were busy packing items right into his bag just as Juan said to himself, "If nobody's gonna help us, we'll go right back alone, we don't even care what it takes. we'll find that mansion and somehow we'll get her outta there."

Just as Juan and Judith made their leave, Chase Young and Jack Spicer arrived at the apartment and entered just as Chase Young called out to them, "Nina! Juan! Judith!"

"Oh well," Jack Spicer said to himself, "I guess it's not gonna work out after all."

Chase Young grabbed him by his shoulders and walked right back outside just as he said to him, "They need to come back here sooner or later. And when they do, we'll be prepared," Jack Spicer was put into a snowbank by the apartment stoop and Chase Young said to him, "and don't move away from this very spot, 'til Nina and her parents come back home safe and secure."

"But, but I-" Jack Spicer protested to him as Chase Young made his leave right before Jack Spicer said to himself, "Oh shoot." Just as he hit the left side of the apartment, it caused a big pile of snow to fall right on his head and cover him up completely.

CartoonMan412: "Here comes the next chapter about Miguel and Nina's relationship."

 **Chapter 12:** _ **Something Here**_

The very next day back at the mansion, Miguel, Sonic and Knuckles watched Nina, who was now in her winter clothes, leading Brianna right around the mansion grounds. Brianna cheerfully nudged her and Nina smiled at her just as she snuggled up with her. Spiffy was busy running around right through the snow bank, 'til he got stuck in a great big snow pile.

Spiffy came right outta the snowbank and shook himself off and ran right over to Nina, who laughed and snuggled up with him.

Just as Miguel watched Nina, he put his right hand on his left bandaged arm and said to the cursed servants, "I never felt this way about anybody. I wanna do something nice for her." His smiling face faded away just as he realized he couldn't think about anything to say. "But what can I do around here?"

"Well, boss, there's the usual," Knuckles said to him. "sunflowers, chocolate hearts and promises that you don't intend to keep."

But Sonic said to him, "No, Knuckles. It needs to be something super special. Something that sparks her entire-" Sonic got it and said to himself, "Wait just 1 minute. I got it."

1 minute later, Miguel led Nina right over to a pair of doors.

"Nina, there's something I wanna show you," he said to her as he began opening the doors, but closed them and told her, "But 1st, you need to close your eyes." Nina raised 1 eyebrow and Miguel also told her, "It's a super nice surprise."

Nina closed her eyes completely. Right after Miguel made sure that her eyes were really closed, he smiled at her and opened the doors and guided her in there.

"Can I open them, please?" Nina asked him.

"No, Nina," Miguel said to her. "not just yet." When they were standing right in the middle of the library room, he said to her, "Wait right here." He went right over then drew back the red curtains.

Just as bright lights flooded right into the library room, Nina looked super excited right before she asked Miguel, "Now can I open them, please?"

"Alright, Nina," Miguel said to her, "now you can open them."

Nina opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. She was in a library room where bookshelves rose right from ceiling to floor.

"I can't believe this," Nina said to him. "I've never seen so many chapter and picture books in my entire life."

"So you like it?" Miguel asked her.

"It's wonderful, Miguel." Nina said to him.

"Then it's yours right now." Miguel said to her.

"Oh, Miguel, thanks a bunch." Nina said to him.

Outside the library room, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Madame Foster watched while Billy was trying to look to see what was happening.

"Alright, I knew it was gonna work." Sonic said to them.

"What, you guys?" Billy said to them. "What works?"

"It's so encouraging." Knuckles said to them.

"This is super exciting." Amy said to them.

"But I didn't see anything at all." Billy said to them.

"Come on, Billy," Madame Foster said to him. "There's chores to be done around here in the kitchen."

"But what's everybody talking about?" Billy asked her as everybody made their leave and he followed her right over to the kitchen. "What's going on around here? come on, Madame Foster."

The very next morning, Miguel and Nina were enjoying nice warm cereal. Just as Nina reached for her spoon, she gasped in surprise when she saw Miguel eating his breakfast food like a werewolf, 'til he saw Nina looking right at him. Billy chuckled a bit 'til Madame Foster gave him 1 single stare. Nina looked away by trying to pretend that she hadn't seen anything just as Miguel wiped his face. Billy nudged a spoon right over to Miguel's side of the breakfast table. Miguel took it and tried eating with it with a bit of success, making Billy chuckle a bit again 'til Madame Foster once again gave him another stare. Finally, Nina got a super good idea. She put her spoon right down and picked up her bowl just as if in a toasting proposal. Miguel did the exact same thing and they both sipped from their breakfast cereal bowls.

Later on, Nina was feeding some bluebirds and cardinals, and right before Nina turned over to Miguel and put some bird seeds in his hands. Just as Miguel knelt right down to feed the bluebirds and cardinals, Nina began singing to herself.

Nina: _**There's something nice**_

 _ **and nearly kind**_

 _ **but he was plain old mean**_

 _ **and he was plain old coarse and unrefined**_

 _ **right now he's dear and so unsure**_

 _ **I wonder why I never saw it here before**_

Seeing Miguel having a bit of trouble feeding the bluebirds and cardinals, Nina took some bird seeds from his right hand and created a nice trail for the bluebirds and cardinals to come right over. 1 bluebird came right down and hopped right down the trail, eating the bird seeds right before it landed right in Miguel's hands.

Miguel: _**she came this way**_

 _ **I knew what I saw**_

 _ **when we 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **touched**_

 _ **she didn't freak out at my paw**_

 _ **it couldn't be**_

 _ **I'll just ignore**_

 _ **then again**_

 _ **she's never looked at me**_

 _ **this way before**_

A red cardinal landed right on Nina's right pointer finger and she guided it right towards a pine tree right before it flew right up to its nest. Nina hid right behind the pine tree looking a bit doubtful.

Nina: _**new and a little alarming**_

 _ **who would ever thought that this could be?**_

 _ **true, but he's no Prince Charming**_

 _ **but there's something in him**_

 _ **that I really didn't see**_

Nina looked right around the pine tree and almost laughed when she saw Miguel who was covered in bluebirds and cardinals right before they flew away just as Nina threw a snowball right at Miguel by hitting him right in the face. He saw Nina laughing a bit right before he gathered up a lot of snow to make 1 medium snowball in which he was about to toss right at Nina, but she tossed another snowball at Miguel by knocking him over and causing his snowball to land right on him and a super fun snowball fight ensued while Madame Foster, Billy, Sonic and Knuckles watched over them.

Later on, Miguel took Nina's winter jacket off just as Nina held up a picture book and said to Miguel, "Oh this is 1 of my most favorites. It's _The Legend of Zelda_ : _Majora's Mask_ , based on the video game of the exact same title." She asked Miguel, "Have you ever read it before, Miguel?"

"No, Nina, I haven't read it before in my entire life." Miguel said to her.

"Well then, you certainly don't know exactly what you're missing," Nina said to him. "I would like to read this again." Nina had an idea just as she said to him, "Wait just 1 minute, you can read it 1st."

"No, Nina, that's alright." Miguel said to her.

"No, really, Miguel," Nina said to him. "You read it."

"Oh, no thanks, Nina, you." Miguel said to her.

"No, Miguel, you." Nina said to him.

"No, Nina, I can't." Miguel said to her.

Nina looked a bit concerned just as she asked him, "You never learned how to read anything?"

"Only a very long time ago." Miguel admitted to her.

"Well, Miguel," Nina said to him. "it just so happens that this is the most perfect picture book to read aloud." She sat right down by the fireplace and said to him, "Come over here. Sit right next to me."

Sonic, Madame Foster and Knuckles watched over from the doorway.

Sonic: _**well who would thought**_

Madame Foster: _**well bless my heart**_

Knuckles: _**who would've known?**_

Madame Foster: _**and who indeed?**_

Sonic: _**who would've guessed**_

 _ **they'll come together as always on their own**_

Madame Foster: _**it's quite peculiar**_

Sonic, Knuckles and Madame Foster: _**just wait and see**_

 _ **a few days more**_

 _ **there might be something here**_

 _ **that wasn't here before**_

Knuckles: _**you know**_

 _ **maybe there's something here**_

 _ **that wasn't here before**_

"What, you guys?" Billy asked them.

Madame Foster: _**there might be something here**_

 _ **that wasn't here before**_

"What's here, Madame Foster?" Billy asked her.

Madame Foster shushed him and said to him, "I'll tell you when you're a bit older, come on, Billy, let's let them have their privacy."

"Madame Foster?" Billy asked her as they hopped away.

"Yes, Billy?" Madame Foster asked him.

"Will I ever get to be a young human boy again?"

"I really hope so, Billy." Madame Foster replied to him.

"When will I ever know about it?" Billy asked her.

"Very soon, if it's to be," Madame Foster replied. "It'll be very soon right now. Come along right now."

" _Knowing now_ ," Nina read from the picture book, " _that they were indeed the 4 giants. Young Link successfully beat all 4 temples and recovered Majora's Mask_."

"So that must mean he's the hero of Termina." Miguel said to her in surprise.

"Just wait and see, Miguel." Nina said to him with 1 chuckle.

"I never knew chapter and picture books could do that." Miguel said to her.

"Do what, Miguel?" Nina asked him.

"Take me away from this crazy place," Miguel said to her. "and make me forget about it for just 1 bit."

"Forget about what?" Nina asked him.

"Who I…what I really am." Miguel said to her.

Nina smiled gently just as she said to him, "We sure do have something in common you know."

"What's that?" Miguel asked her.

"In the city town where I come from," Nina said to him. "the town's people think I'm crazy."

"You?" Miguel said to her.

"So I know how it really feels to be different," Nina said to him. "and I know how lonesome it can be." 1 minute of silence passed right before Nina opened the picture book back up and read, "'For a couple of times, Fierce Deity Link drew forth his powerful sword, and there arose from the citizens of Termina, a great long shout, 'Link's the hero of Termina.''"

"See? I told you so." Miguel said to her.

CartoonMan412: Here's where Miguel and Nina go out with 1 another.

 **Chapter 13: Beautiful and the Werewolf**

That night, the Powerpuff Girls were busy cleaning Miguel up by scrubbing his back side.

Sonic entered and announced, "Tonight's the night."

Miguel looked a bit nervous just as he said to Sonic, "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"You don't have much time to be timid," Sonic said to him by gesturing to the magic tulip which was beginning to wilt. "You must be brave, fearless."

"Brave, fearless," Miguel said to himself by shaking himself off right before he shook himself dry and stepped right outta the shower tub, but right now, the Powerpuff Girls and Sonic were wet.

Just as Miguel stepped right past Sonic, Sonic said to him, "There's gonna be music, a romantic candlelight, courtesy of myself and Amy of course, and when the exact time is right-"

"That's the thing," Miguel said to him. "How will I ever know when the exact time is right?"

"You'll know it when you feel it right here," Sonic said to him by gesturing to his heart and mind and Miguel felt his own. "You must speak from the heart and mind."

"Yes, right, I must speak from the-" Miguel began, but he chickened out a bit. "No way, I can't."

"Well you care about her, don't you?" Sonic asked him.

"More than anything in the universe." Miguel said to him.

"Well then, what are you terrified of?"

"Nothing at all," Miguel said to him, but Sonic raised 1 eyebrow at him right before Miguel admitted, "I'm afraid that she might-"

"She might what?"

"Laugh at me in my face."

"Well then, you need to find the bravery to tell her and take that chance," Sonic said to him. the Powerpuff Girls had been cutting Miguel's werewolf furs right before he finished and stepped right back, and Sonic said to him, "Wow, you look so…" But then he got a super good look and trailed off just as he said to him, "so…"

Miguel's werewolf furs were tied up into crazy hairstyles just as he said to himself, "Crazy."

"Well that's not quite the word I was looking for." Sonic said.

"Come on, Buttercup, that's not how it's supposed to be done," Blossom said to 1 of her sisters by taking the blue comb and red scissors from Buttercup. "Allow me to show you how it's really done."

She began grooming Miguel the right way just as Knuckles entered the entire room clearing his throat.

"Your sweet girl awaits." Knuckles said to Miguel by gesturing to the door just as he bowed down to him.

At the grand staircase, Nina descended the stair steps, dressed in a glittering light pink ballroom gown. She reached the landing and looked right up the other set of stair steps at Miguel who was standing right at the top wearing a nice black and white tuxedo. Sonic gestured for Miguel to go and Miguel descended the stair steps to meet with Nina at the landing. When they were right in front of 1 another, Miguel bowed right down to her and Nina did the exact same thing with him right before they both went arm-in-arm down the final set of stair steps and went right on their way to the dinner table, but they stopped just as Spiffy scampered around the entire mansion. Madame Foster who was watching with Billy, began singing to herself.

Madame Foster: _**Stories are old as time**_

 _ **true as they can be**_

 _ **hardly even friends**_

 _ **if somebody bends**_

 _ **unexpectedly**_

Later on in the dining room, Nina and Miguel were eating their dinner meal.

Nina (continued) _**just 1 single change**_

Seeing Mario playing a violin, Nina went right over to Miguel and took him by his hands and asking him, "Will you please dance with me, Miguel?"

"No way, I-" Miguel said to her.

"Dance with her." Sonic and Vector urged him and both Miguel and Nina walked right into the ballroom.

 _ **short to be the log**_

 _ **both a bit scared**_

 _ **neither 1 prepared**_

 _ **beautiful and the werewolf**_

Miguel gulped a bit nervously just as he and Nina got ready to dance with 1 another.

Madame Foster: _**even just the same**_

 _ **even a surprise**_

Sonic, Knuckles and Amy were watching from beside a grand piano right before Sonic took Amy's hands and was about to dance with her, but Amy said to him, "Oh no, Sonic, I don't dance like that." Sonic took her right into his hands anyway, but Amy backed away from him and said to him, "I never danced like that before in my entire life."

Sonic just smirked at her and came right over to her and took her right into his arms again just as he said to her, "You showed me how to mince and right now I'll teach you how to dance romantically."

 _ **even as before**_

 _ **even just as sure**_

 _ **when the bright sun will rise**_

Miguel became more confident just as he and Nina continued dancing with 1 another.

Madame Foster (continued): _**stories old as time**_

 _ **music nice as song**_

 _ **truly sweet and strange**_

 _ **something you can change**_

 _ **knowing you were wrong**_

Madame Foster: _**certain as the bright sun**_

 _ **rising in the west**_

Miguel glanced over at Sonic who had stopped dancing with Amy and Knuckles who looked excited just as they nodded their heads in approval.

 _ **stories old as time**_

 _ **songs are old as rhyme**_

 _ **beautiful and the werewolf**_

Sonic and Amy gestured for the candles to lower the light a bit.

Madame Foster (continued) _**stories are old as time**_

 _ **songs are old as rhyme**_

 _ **beautiful and the werewolf**_

Just as a pair of double doors opened up, Miguel and Nina exited right through them and Madame Foster said to Billy, "Alright, Billy, off to the cupboard, it's past your bedtime, goodnight, Billy."

Billy slid right off the tea cart and hopped right outta the entire room, but he came back for 1 more look around.

Out on the balcony, Nina and Miguel sat right down on a bench, looking at the starry skies.

"Nina?" Miguel said to her. "Are you bright and cheerful here with me?"

"Yes of course I am, Miguel." Nina said to him right before her smiling face faded away and she looked right off into the distance.

This didn't escape Miguel's notice just as he asked her, "Well? what is it?"

"If only I could see my parents again," Nina said to him. "just for 1 minute, I miss them more than anything."

Miguel looked a bit disappointed, but he got an idea just as he said to her, "There's another way to help."

Minutes later, he and Nina were in the East Wing just as Miguel handed Nina the magic mirror and said to her, "This magic mirror can show you anything, Nina, anything you wish to see."

Nina took the magic mirror and said to her reflection in it, "I'd like to see my parents, please."

The magic mirror shone to life and Nina looked away briefly right before she looked right into the magic mirror. Juan and Judith were desperately searching for the mansion right before they collapsed to their knee caps and began coughing a bit.

"Mom, Dad," Nina said to herself looking a bit concerned. "Oh dear, they're ill, they might be dying and they're all alone."

Miguel looked right at his tulip right before he realized what he had to do just as Nina said to him, "I should, I really should..."

"Go to them, Nina." Miguel said to her.

Nina looked right at him and asked him wondering if she had heard right, "What did you just say?"

"You should really go to them." Miguel said to her.

"But what about-?" Nina began with him.

"I released you already," Miguel said to her. "You're not my prisoner any longer. You haven't been for a very long time."

"You mean I'm finally free at last?" Nina said to him.

"Yes, Nina, you are." Miguel said to her.

"Oh, thanks a bunch, Miguel." Nina said to him right before she looked right into the magic mirror and said to it, "Hang on, Mom and Dad. I'm on my way to find you."

Nina turned back to leave, but then she remembered that she still had the magic mirror in her right hand.

She tried giving it to Miguel, but he said to her, "Take it with you, Nina, so you'll always have another way to look back and remember me by."

Nina smiled depressingly and said to him, "I would never forget about you."

"Nina, I..." Miguel said to her, but he couldn't even bring himself to tell her about anything, all he could ever say was, "Go, just Go."

Nina turned back to leave and Miguel looked right down depressingly just as Nina touched her right hand to the right side of his face and said to him, "Thanks a bunch for understanding how much he really needs me."

Nina left while heading right past Knuckles who had entered the East Wing.

"Well, boss," Knuckles said to him. "I must say that everything is going quite peachy. I knew that you had it inside of you."

"I just let her go." Miguel said to him.

"Yeah right, that's just-" Knuckles said to him, but then he realized what Miguel had told him. "You did what? how could you do that?"

"I just had to." Miguel answered him.

"Yes, but why did you do that?" Knuckles asked him.

"Well, 'cause," Miguel said to him. "I really love her."

In the library room, Knuckles told Madame Foster, Billy, Sonic and Amy what just happened.

"He did what?!" Madame Foster, Sonic, Billy, and Amy said to him wondering if they heard right about it.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's really true." Knuckles said to them.

"She's going away from here?" Billy asked him.

"But he was getting closer." Sonic said to him.

"Right after all of this time, he's finally learned to fall in love." Madame Foster said to him.

"That's it then," Sonic said to them. "That should break the curse."

"It's not enough, Sonic," Amy said to him. "She needs to love him in return."

"And right now it's way too late." Knuckles said to them.

Just as they were speaking with 1 another, nobody noticed that Billy had left the library room.

Later on, Miguel depressingly watched just as Nina rode off on Brianna to find Juan and Judith right before it was too late. Just As he watched her leave, he sighed depressingly and began singing to himself again.

Miguel: _**No curse has been broken**_

 _ **no true words have been spoken**_

 _ **no point any longer**_

 _ **if she can't fall in love me**_

 _ **no hopes that she would do so**_

 _ **no dream visions to pursue**_

 _ **so I finally know**_

 _ **that I'll always be**_

 _ **in this hopeless state**_

 _ **and condemned to wait**_

 _ **wait for the death to set me free at last**_ …

Miguel looked right outside the window and let out a very long werewolf howling sound.

Just as Nina galloped right out into the snow bank, she called out, "Mom? Dad?"

Nina looked over and gasped in alarm just as she saw Juan and Judith lying around unconscious in the snow bank.

1 minute later, Nina, Juan, Judith and Brianna arrived back home at their farm house. Just as Nina guided Juan and Judith back inside, a snowball right next to the porch shivered right before it crumbled to reveal Jack Spicer inside.

"Oh good, they're back already." Jack Spicer said to himself right before he snuck away.

 **Chapter 14:** _ **Destroy the Werewolf**_

A few minutes later, Juan and Judith slowly came around and found themselves in their bedroom with Nina watching over them.

"Nina?" Judith said to her.

Nina gently shushed him and said to him, "It's alright, Mom and Dad, I'm back home right now."

Juan and Judith embraced their daughter and Juan said to her in relief, "We thought we would never see you again."

"I missed you more than anything." Nina said to them by returning the snuggle.

Then a thought occurred to Juan and Judith and Judith said to her, "But the werewolf, how exactly did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Mom and Dad," Nina said to them. "He let me go."

"That terrible and horrible werewolf?" Juan said to her in disbelief.

"But he's different right now, Mom and Dad," Nina said to them. "He's changed already."

Suddenly Nina's satchel shook a bit right before it fell over and opened and out came the magic mirror along with Billy.

"Hi there!" Billy said to her just as he hopped right over to Nina, Juan and Judith.

"Oh look, a stowaway." Nina chuckled a bit.

"Hi there, Billy," Juan said to him. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Billy turned over to Nina and asked her, "Nina, why'd you need to go away? don't you like any of us any longer?"

"Oh, Billy, of course I do," Nina said to him. "It's just that-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Nina went over to answer it and found Dr. Eggman on the front steps.

"Can I help you?" Nina asked him.

"I came here to collect your parents." Dr. Eggman said to her.

Nina said to Dr. Eggman in confusion, "My parents?"

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," Dr. Eggman said to her. "We'll take extra good care of them."

He stepped aside revealing an angry mob and a wagon that would take Juan and Judith over to the asylum.

"My parents aren't crazy." Nina said to him.

Jack Spicer emerged right from the crowd and said to them, "He was raving around like a crazy lunatic. We've all heard him, didn't we?"

"Yeah right!" the angry mob replied to him.

"No, stop, I won't let any of you!" Nina said to them.

Juan and Judith came right out and Judith said to her, "Nina? what's going on out there?"

"Hey, Juan, Judith." Jack Spicer said to them. "Tell us again, just how big was the werewolf? By all means, enlighten all of us."

"Well, technically, he was…" Juan said to them. "…super big. we'd say at least 5 feet tall."

The angry mob laughed a bit and Jack Spicer said to him, "Well you don't get much crazier than that."

"It's really true we tell you." Judith said to them just as Dr. Eggman waved his right hand and Orbot and Cubot came and dragged Juan and Judith away.

"Take him away." Jack Spicer said to them.

"Let go of us!" Judith said to them just as Orbot and Cubot dragged him away while Chase Young stood right to the side.

"No, stop," Nina begged with Dr. Eggman. "you can't do that!"

Dr. Eggman shook her off and walked away.

"That poor Nina," Chase Young said to her just as he walked right up to her. "It's a shame about your parents."

"You know that he's not crazy, Chase Young." Nina said to him.

"I might be able to clear up this big misunderstanding, only if-" Chase Young said to her.

"Only if what?" Nina asked him.

"If you go out with me." Chase Young said to her.

"What the-?" Nina said to him.

"1 single word, Nina," Chase Young said to her. "and that's all it takes."

"No way, never!" Nina snapped at him.

"Then have it your way." Chase Young said to her just as he turned and walked away.

Nina looked a bit frantic. She had to do something to prove her parents weren't crazy, but what could she do?

"Nina?" Judith called out. Then Nina got it just as she went right into her apartment and Juan said to them, "Let go of us!"

Nina ran right out with the magic mirror and exclaimed to them, "My parents aren't crazy and I can really prove it!" She said to the magic mirror, "Show me Miguel right now!"

The magic mirror glowed brightly green and Nina turned it over to face the crowd just as it showed Miguel's image.

"Is it really dangerous?" Marge asked her.

"Oh no, Mrs. Simpson, " Nina said to her. "He'd never hurt or kill anybody. But I know he looks a bit vicious, but he's super kind and gentle." She smiled a bit just as she said to them, "And he's my good friend."

Chase Young walked right up to her and said to her, "You know what, Nina? if I didn't know any better, I think you had feelings for this monstrous brute."

"He's not a monstrous brute, Chase Young," Nina snapped at him. "you are!"

"She's just as crazy as the farming people," Chase Young said to them right before he snatched the magic mirror from her and said to the angry mob, "The werewolf will make off with your young kids! He'll come after them in the evening!"

The crowd gasped in shock and Nina cried out, "No! Stop!"

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted right on my wall," Chase Young declared to them. "I say we destroy the werewolf!"

The angry mob exclaimed angrily in agreement.

Young Man Number 1: _**We're not safe 'til he's deceased**_

Young Man Number 2: _**he'll come sneaking up at night**_

Young Woman Number 1: _**set to sacrifice our young kids**_

 _ **to his monstrous appetite**_

Young Man Number 3: _**He'll cause trouble in our city town**_

 _ **If we let him wander off**_

Chase Young: _**now it's time to take some action, guys**_

 _ **it's time to follow me**_

Chase Young threw a torch right on a haystack by lighting it.

Chase Young (continued): _**through the mists and through the woods**_

 _ **through the darkness and the spookiness**_

 _ **it's a nightmare, but it's 1 thrilling ride**_

He chased Jack Spicer around.

Chase Young: _**say 1 prayer and we're there**_

 _ **at the big bridge of a mansion**_

 _ **and there's something truly horrible inside**_

Chase Young (continued) _**it's a werewolf**_

 _ **he's got teeth, razor sharp ones**_

 _ **massive paws and killer claws for his lunch**_

Chase Young: _**hear him growl**_

 _ **see him foam**_

 _ **but we're not coming back home 'til he's deceased**_

 _ **gone for good**_

 _ **destroy the werewolf**_.

Nina cut right into the crowd and snapped at Chase Young, "No, Chase Young, I won't let you do that!"

Chase Young grabbed her by the right arm and said to her, "Well then, if you're not with all of us, you're against all of us, bring out the farming people!"

"Get your hands off of us!" Judith exclaimed to them just as he was tossed right into the cellar.

"We can't have them running off to warn the big creature." Chase Young said to them just as Nina was tossed in next and the cellar doors were bolted.

"Get us outta here!" Nina exclaimed to them.

"We'll rid the city town of this werewolf," Chase Young said to them. "now who's with me?"

"We are!" the entire crowd exclaimed to him while unknown to them, Billy looked right out the door in concern.

The Cartoon Town folks began singing along.

Cartoon Town folks: _**light your torches**_

 _ **mount your horses**_

Chase Young got right onto a dark gray horse.

Chase Young: _**screw your bravery to 1 sticking place**_

Cartoon Town folks (continued): _**we're counting on Chase Young to lead the way**_

 _ **through the mists**_

 _ **to the woods**_

 _ **where within a big dark mansion**_

 _ **something's lurking 'bout that you don't see every single day**_

The angry mob walked right through the entire town and other city folks waved goodbye to them.

Cartoon Town folks (continued): _**it's a werewolf**_

 _ **1 as big as a mountain**_

 _ **we won't rest**_

' _ **til he's finally deceased**_

 _ **back and forth**_

 _ **up and down**_

 _ **grab your swords**_

 _ **grab your bow**_

 _ **praise the lord and here we go**_

"We'll put siege to his mansion and bring back his claws." Chase Young said to them.

Back in the cellar, Nina frantically pried at a window with a big stick just as she said to Juan and Judith, "I need to warn Miguel!" She stopped just as she said to Juan and Judith, "This is my entire fault. Oh, Mom and Dad, what am I gonna to do?"

"Now, Nina," Juan said to her. "We'll think about something."

Suddenly Billy said to himself, "Wow!" when he saw Juan's invention.

Back in the forest, the angry mob made their way through.

Angry mob: _**we don't like**_

 _ **what we don't understand**_

 _ **in fact**_

 _ **it terrifies us**_

 _ **and this werewolf is mysterious at least**_

 _ **bring your laser guns**_

 _ **bring your knives**_

 _ **save your young kids and your wives**_

 _ **We'll protect our city town**_

 _ **and our entire lives**_

They chopped down a pine tree and cut off half of it to use as a battering ram and picked it up just as they made their way to the mansion.

 _ **we'll destroy the werewolf**_.

Meanwhile back in the library room, unaware of the coming dangers, Knuckles said to himself, "I knew it, I just knew it was foolish to get all of our hopes up."

"Well maybe it would've been better if she never came at all." Sonic said to him.

Suddenly Spiffy began barking in alarm by catching everybody's attention.

"Could it be?" Sonic said to them.

"Is it really she?" Madame Foster said to them right before they all hurried right over to the window.

But it wasn't Nina, it was the angry mob.

"Oh my word!" Sonic exclaimed to them while seeing the mob. "Mansion invaders!"

"Mansion intruders!" Knuckles said to them.

"And they got the magic mirror." Madame Foster said to them while seeing Chase Young with the magic mirror.

"Warn the boss," Knuckles said to them just as Sonic and Madame Foster hurried right outta the library room. "If it's a battle fight they want, then it's a battle fight they'll get! Now who's with me?"

The door closed and Knuckles yelled out in surprise.

Outside the mansion, it began raining just as Chase Young said to them, "Take whatever weapon you can find, but remember, the werewolf's mine for good."

Back inside, the cursed servants made their way over to the door.

Cursed Servants: _**hearts go boom**_

 _ **banners high**_

 _ **we go waltzing into battle**_

 _ **not terrified**_

 _ **although the danger's just increased**_

Back outside, the angry mob picked up the battering ram.

Angry mob: _**raise the flag**_

 _ **sing 1 song**_

 _ **here we come**_

 _ **we're 30 strong**_

 _ **and 30 men can't be wrong**_

 _ **let's destroy the werewolf**_

They rammed the door just as the cursed servants stopped right in front of it.

Meanwhile, Madame Foster had arrived at the East Wing, facing Miguel, who was now depressed.

"Pardon me, boss." Madame Foster said to him.

"Leave me in peacefulness." Miguel said to her.

"But you don't understand," Madame Foster said to him. "The mansion's under attack!"

Back outside, the angry mob continued ramming at the door, just as they continued singing along, _**destroy the werewolf, destroy the werewolf**_.

Back inside, the cursed servants were trying to barricade the door, but they were beginning to fail.

"This isn't working." Sonic said to them.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy said to him. "we gotta do something about it."

Suddenly Sonic got an idea just as he said to them, "Wait 1 minute, I know!"

Back outside, the angry mob continued singing along, _**destroy the werewolf, destroy the werewolf**_.

Back in the East Wing, Madame Foster asked Miguel just as he stared depressingly at his tulip, "What should we do now?"

"It doesn't even matter," Miguel said to her while ready to accept whatever fate was handed out to him. "just let them come in here."

Back outside, the angry mob continued singing along again, _**destroy the werewolf, destroy the werewolf**_.

They finally broke inside the mansion.

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where the battle fight scene begins."

 **Chapter 15: The mansion servants vs. the city towns people**

Right after the mob broke in, they looked around the foyer. Nothing was there, save for a few random objects, which unknown to the angry mob, the cursed servants were keeping themselves 1 secret.

Sonic came right out and exclaimed to them, "NOW!"

The lights turned on and a battle fight ensued.

An angry villager was about to attack Donkey Kong, but he was stopped by Donkey Kong's powerful punch moves and looking right at him with his eyes.

The angry villager let his guard down and Donkey Kong gave him a power punch and a power kick.

Just as the battle fight continued, Chase Young slipped away to go find where Miguel was located.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Billy had started the invention up and said, "Yes!" He yanked right on a pull string and the invention came to life. "Here we go!" Billy exclaimed to himself just as the invention chopped its way to the apartment.

From inside the cellar, Juan and Judith peered right through a crack in the doors with Nina right behind them just as he said to himself, "What the dare devil?" Seeing the invention chopping its way right towards them, Juan and Judith dragged Nina outta the way just as Juan exclaimed to her, "Nina, watch out!"

The contraption cut right through the cellar doors and fell right through. Nina, Juan and Judith peeked right outta their hiding places to see Billy hanging upside down on a bouncy spring.

"You guys gotta try this thing." Billy said to them.

Back at the mansion, the battle fight continued just as 2 cursed mansions servants tossed tomatoes at an angry villager who was about to smash them with a shovel 'til Madame Foster called out to him, "Up here, you crazy man!" He looked right up and saw Madame Foster on the railing with 6 teacups full of steaming hot water. "Now!" Madame Foster exclaimed to them and the teacups poured the hot water on the angry villager who screamed in pain.

An angry villager chased a cursed servant around 'til Princess Linda/Jailbreak jumped right from the railing and knocked him out.

Meanwhile, Chase Young kicked open a door and pointed his dark weapon inside, but he found nothing right before he continued his search.

Back downstairs, Princess Linda/Jailbreak continued fighting 'til she grabbed 1 angry villager, dragged him right into a room and kicked him out by revealing him to be dressed in drag just as he screamed in fear and ran around the entire mansion.

Meanwhile, Sonic was nervously backed against a corner by Jack Spicer holding a laser gun at him just as he laughed menacingly.

Suddenly on top of the stair steps, Knuckles, who was wearing a general's cap and a blue chaos emerald in his right hand, appeared and laughed like a maniac right before he looked to where Sonic and Jack Spicer were. He laughed like a maniac again and slid right down the banister with the blue chaos emerald and zapped Jack Spicer in the behind. Jack Spicer screamed in pain just as he went right up in mid-air.

Meanwhile, Nina, Juan, Judith and Billy rode on Brianna back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, an angry villager was about to burn Amy up just as Sonic walked right over to the angry villager and burned him in the behind with his red chaos emerald by making the angry villager scream in pain just as he went right up in mid-air.

Sonic caught Amy who smiled at him and said to him, "My brave young hero."

Meanwhile, Jack Spicer and a bunch of angry villagers were chasing Spiffy around right before they cornered him in the kitchen. They laughed menacingly just as they approached right before the drawers opened, revealing sharp objects and weapons right before they saw Daffy when he laughed menacingly and blazed up by making Jack Spicer and the others scream in fear and run away.

Soon enough, the angry villagers fled the mansion and the cursed servants cheered for their brave and heroic victory.

"And get outta here!" Knuckles exclaimed to them right before Sonic grabbed him and snuggled him, but Knuckles shook him off by saying to him, "Don't ever do that again."

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where Miguel fights against Chase Young right on top of the mansion."

 **Chapter 16: Miguel vs. Chase Young**

In the East Wing, Miguel depressingly sat right beside the table with the daisy which was down to its last 2 daisy petals. Chase Young entered the entire room. He found Miguel and aimed his powerful weapon at him.

Miguel just turned and looked at him right before he turned away. Chase Young zapped Miguel right in the back, causing him howl in pain. Chase Young charged at Miguel and threw him right out the window right before he tossed Miguel right over the balcony just as he laughed sinisterly and jumped right down to where Miguel was.

"Get up," Chase Young ordered him. "Get up!" When Miguel remained where he was, Chase Young said mockingly to him, "What's the matter with you, werewolf? are you too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Miguel just stared down depressingly and Chase Young broke off a piece of the roof and stormed right towards Miguel with every single intention of finishing him off.

"Nina will never fall in love with you 'cause I'm the 1 who fell in love with her for the very 1st time!" Miguel exclaimed angrily to him.

"No! stop!" Nina's voice called out to him.

Miguel looked right down and saw Nina, Juan, Judith and Brianna.

"Nina? is that really you?" Miguel asked her.

"No! stop!" Nina called out to Chase Young. "Chase Young, don't do that!"

Chase Young brought the object down, but Miguel caught it by staring bravely at him and ready to fight against him now that Nina had returned.

Seeing what was going on, Nina said to Brianna, "Let's go, Brianna!"

Brianna whinnied valiantly and burst right through the doors.

Back on the roof, the battle fight between Miguel and Chase Young continued just as Chase Young nervously backed across the roof, trying to hit Miguel with the club 'til he slipped and Miguel jumped right over by knocking him right down the roof. Chase Young slid right down and Miguel went right down after him.

Meanwhile, Nina frantically hurried up the stair steps to the East Wing, hoping to get there right before something terrible happened.

On the roof top, Chase Young knocked Miguel away. Right after getting back up, he brought the club down, but it was only a stone statue of a gargoyle.

"Come out here and fight." Chase Young said to him just as he began searching for Miguel. "Were you really in love with her, werewolf? did you really think she would want you when she had somebody like me?"

Miguel was hiding right in the shadows just as Chase Young passed by. Right now, he had heard enough and was provoked. He emerged and they continued fighting with 1 another.

"It's over now, werewolf." Chase Young said to him. "Nina's mine for good."

Miguel's eyes narrowed right before he knocked Chase Young right into the roof again and held him right over the edge.

"Let me go, please, let me go," Chase Young said to him frantically. "please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, anything!"

Miguel stared at him right before his stare changed right back into a look of compassion and true friendship and he pulled Chase Young right back on the roof.

"Get outta here." Miguel said bravely to him right before he shoved Chase Young right to the ground with a frowning face.

At that minute, Nina ran right out on the balcony and exclaimed to him, "Miguel!"

"Nina." Miguel said to her. She held her right hand out to him and Miguel went right up to the balcony. "Nina." he said to her again just as Nina took his right hand. Nina brushed her hair outta her face just as Miguel said to her, "You finally came back to me."

Nina smiled at him and held his right hand close to her face 'til Miguel suddenly howled in pain.

"No! It can't be!" Nina cried out when she saw Chase Young right behind them, having zapped Miguel.

Chase Young was about to zap him again, but Miguel began falling over and knocking Chase Young right off his balance. Nina reached frontwards and pulled Miguel back while Chase Young fell right over to his death scene.

Nina gently helped the injured Miguel right onto the balcony just as Sonic, Madame Foster and Knuckles ran right up and gasped in shock. Nina gently set Miguel right down on the ground and silently smoothed the furs from his face just as he woke up and stared weakly at her.

"You-You finally came back to me." Miguel said to her.

"Well of course I came back to you, Miguel." Nina said to him. "I couldn't let them do this to you." She paused and said depressingly to him, "Oh this is my entire fault. If only I came here sooner or later."

"Well maybe...maybe it's much better, it's much better this way." Miguel said to her.

"No, Miguel, don't speak like that," Nina said to him. "you're gonna be alright." Miguel coughed a bit and Nina knew that she was only fooling herself just as she said to him, "we're together as always right now. everything's gonna be just fine, you'll see for yourself."

Miguel put his right hand on the right side of her face just as he said to her, "Well, Nina, at least I got to see you 1 more time."

Nina depressingly held his right hand to the right side of her face just as he held it there for 1 minute right before she began singing to him.

Nina: _**we're now back**_

 _ **we're now where**_

 _ **we should be for good**_

 _ **believe in me**_

 _ **for you know**_

 _ **that I won't run away**_

Nina (continued) _**from today**_

 _ **this is all I need**_

 _ **and all I need to say**_

Nina: _**don't you know how you finally changed me?**_

 _ **peculiar how I finally see**_

 _ **I found my dream vision**_

 _ **You're my dream vision**_

 _ **stay right here with me**_

"Nina?" Miguel said to her.

"Yes, Miguel?" Nina asked him on the verge of tear drops.

Whatever Miguel was gonna say to her, he never did. Nina felt Miguel's right hand go limp and she watched depressingly just as his head fell right back and his eyes closed. Nina dropped his right hand and put her hands right to her mouth in shock not able to believe he was deceased.

Tear drops welled up in Nina's eyes just as she said to him, "No, please, no, please, Miguel, please, please don't leave me here by myself!" She put her face right on Miguel's right shoulder and began weeping silently just as she said through her tear drops, "I really love you."

Right after Nina had said this, Sonic, Madame Foster and Knuckles depressingly watched the last petal of the tulip fall right off. The 3 of them turned away just as Sonic depressingly bowed his head and Madame Foster sniffed depressingly just as Knuckles depressingly put his right hand on her right shoulder.

CartoonMan412: "Here comes the transformation sequence."

 **Chapter 17: Transformation**

Just as Nina continued weeping silently over Miguel's sleeping body, it continued raining right before the rain suddenly changed into rainbow colored beams of light catching Nina's attention just as she stopped weeping silently and stared in confusion right before Miguel suddenly rose right into mid-air as if by magic and Nina backed away watching in amazement. Vector, Espio and Ella finally quit their grieving and looked on in excitement.

Just as Miguel floated right up into mid-air, a great big quilt wrapped around him right before he got out of it. His werewolf hands became human hands. His werewolf legs and feet changed into human legs and feet. Soon enough, the rest of Miguel's werewolf body glowed brightly and in a flash of light, a young human boy was in his place. Nina stared on in surprise, not able to believe her own eyes just as she watched as the young boy gradually descended and was laid right down on the ground.

Nina cautiously reached out to touch him, but quickly jerked her right hand back when he moved around. He slowly stood up and looked at his hands and turned to face where Nina was standing. He had light brown eyes. It was really Miguel, but Nina didn't know just as she looked at him like she'd never seen him like that before in her entire life.

"Nina, it's really me." Miguel said to her while taking her hands.

Nina looked a bit skeptical, that is, 'til she saw his light brown eyes.

"Oh, Miguel, it really is you." Nina said to him in amazement.

Miguel smiled at her just as he caressed her hair right before he and Nina leaned in and snuggled deeply. A fireworks display exploded right around them. The gloom surrounding the mansion disappeared just as the evening changed into morning time. The mansion was transformed with the gargoyle statues on the mansion changing back into angel statues.

Sonic, Madame Foster and Daffy went right up to Miguel and Nina and just as they did, they began transforming. Sonic changed back from purple to bright blue again.

"Sonic." Miguel said to him.

Then Knuckles changed back from green to bright red again.

"Knuckles." Miguel said to him.

Madame Foster was the final 1 to change back into her original human self again.

"Madame Foster." Miguel said to her right before he cheerfully snuggled all of them and said to them, "Look at all of us."

"Madame Foster! Madame Foster!" Billy called out to her just as he came in on Spiffy who changed back to his original dog self again and Billy changed back into a young human boy again.

"Oh my goodness." Madame Foster said to herself as she cheerfully snuggled with Billy.

"It's so radical." Sonic said to himself.

Nina chuckled a bit just as Miguel spun her around.

Minutes later, they were in the ballroom just like in the previous night. They both snuggled with 1 another and began dancing romantically.

"True love." Sonic said to himself 'til Amy walked right past him.

Seeing that he'd seen her, Amy smirked and slowly walked right behind a curtain, right before she looked right out from behind the curtain and her eyelashes moved like fingers, beckoning to him. Sonic turned to the readers with an excited look on his face just as he raised his eyebrows in symmetry and let out 1 laugh right before he went over to her, but he was stopped by Knuckles.

"Well, Sonic, my good friend," Knuckles said to him. "should we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course, my good friend," Sonic said to him. "I told you she would break the curse!"

"I beg your pardon, my good friend," Knuckles said to him. "but I believe that I already told you."

"No you didn't," Sonic said to him. "I already told you."

"You most certainly didn't, you crazy hedgehog." Knuckles said to him.

"Take that, you crazy echidna." Sonic said to him right before an argument between them ensued.

Just as Nina and Miguel continued dancing romantically around the entire floor, they danced right past Madame Foster, Billy and Judith and Juan who were both beginning to weep silently.

"Are they gonna live cheerfully ever after, Madame Foster?" Billy asked her.

"Of course they are, Billy," Madame Foster said to him. "of course they are."

Billy smiled a bit, but then a thought occurred to him and he asked Madame Foster, "Do I still need to sleep in the cupboard?"

Juan, Judith and Madame Foster just laughed a bit.

Just as Nina and Miguel continued dancing romantically, an off-screen young men's choir began singing to them.

Young Men's Choir: _**certain as the bright sun**_

 _ **rising in the west**_

 _ **stories old as time**_

 _ **songs are old as rhyme**_

 _ **beautiful and the werewolf**_

Nina and Miguel then stopped and snuggled again.

 _ **stories are old as time**_

 _ **songs are old as rhyme**_

 _ **beautiful and the werewolf**_

And just as Madame Foster said to Billy, Nina and Miguel finally lived cheerfully ever after.

Voice Cast Members Credits

 _ **Anthony Gonzales as Miguel Rivera/Werewolf Miguel (voice)**_

 _ **Lily Day as Nina Lopez (voice)**_

 _ **Juanes as Juan Lopez (voice)**_

 _ **Salma Hayek as Judith Lopez (voice)**_

 _ **Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice)**_

 _ **Mike Erwin as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)**_

 _ **Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose (voice)**_

 _ **Jason Marsden as Chase Young and Plucky Duck (voices)**_

 _ **Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer (voice)**_

 _ **Jeff Bennett as Clay Bailey and Stu Pickles (voices)**_

 _ **Tara Charendoff as Omi and Bunnie Rabbot (voices)**_

 _ **Grey DeLisle Griffin as Kimiko Tohomoko (voice)**_

 _ **Tom Kenny as Raimundo Pedrosa (voice)**_

 _ **Richard Horvitz as Billy Ekerson (voice)**_

 _ **Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)**_

 _ **Rebecca Soeler as Zelda (voice)**_

 _ **Samantha Kelly as Peach (voice)**_

 _ **Christina Applegate as Brittany Miller (voice)**_

 _ **Anna Farris as Jeanette Miller and Princess Linda/Jailbreak (voices)**_

 _ **Kaley Cuoco Sweetening as Eleanor Miller (voice)**_

 _ **Billy West as Hamton Pig and Elmer Fudd (voices)**_

 _ **Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson (voice)**_

 _ **Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson (voice)**_

 _ **Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (voices)**_

 _ **Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Stan Smith and Mike the Mouse (voices)**_

 _ **Catherine Cavadini as Blossom (voice)**_

 _ **Frank Welker as Spiffy (puppy dog sound effects) and Brianna (horse sound effects)**_

 _ **Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)**_

 _ **Wayne Knight as Dojo Kanojo Cho (voice)**_

 _ **Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn (voice)**_

 _ **Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)**_

 _ **Jennifer Esposito as Tina Duck (voice)**_

 _ **Keith Ferguson as Bob the Tomato (voice)**_

 _ **Eric Bauza as Larry the Cucumber (voice)**_

 _ **Rob Paulsen as Jimmy Gourd (voice)**_

 _ **Carlos Alazraqui as Jerry Gourd (voice)**_

124


End file.
